Draco's Crush
by SilverPhoenix1313
Summary: Harry finds out he has a twin sister who everyone thought to be dead, now in their fourth year she joins the Wizarding World and a certain blonde boy has his eyes on her. Will love bloom or will other options she never thought possible show themselves? Rated M for swearing, self harm moments, and probably other things :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've been wanting to try my hand at a Harry Potter FanFic for a while... So here it goes! Let me know what you think!**

Ariana sat staring at the old man in front of her, he had a long silver beard that could have been tucked into his pants if he had wanted to do so. His long slender nose looked like it had been broken at least once, and he looked at her over his half moon glasses. This man was introducing himself for the first time to a girl he thought had been dead for 13 years. He was staring at Ariana Star Potter, though she did not know that was what her name actually was. She was the twin sister of the one and only Harry Potter, though she didn't know that either. Ariana had grown up on the outskirts of Godric's Hallow not knowning that she grew up with a family who had no idea how special she was.

"So you're telling me that my Mum and Dad aren't really my Mum and Dad?" Ariana leaned back in her chair looking from the man and woman she had thought for the last 13years had been her parents really weren't. She had cussed at the man thrown a fit and cried.

"Of course not my dear," He said gently, "They raised you like they thought best and they are no less your parents then the wonderful man and woman who birthed you. But that is not why I am here. I am not here to break your family apart, I am here because we thought you were dead, but you're not and thats wonderful news." He gave her a small smile she couldn't help but return. "Now, as I said before, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at a school, that you really should have been at for the past 3 years."

Ariana looked over at the man, deep down she always had a feeling that she was different from her parents, they both had light blone hair and Ariana had black hair that she kept shorter in the back and a bit longer in the front. The back stuck up at certain parts and she liked it that way, she was always ruffling it up worried it would go flat. But her favorite part about herself was her eyes, one was a bright emerald green and the other was a hazel brown. "But we don't really have the money to send me to a special school..." She looked up at her parents, they had given her everything that they could within reason, but Ariana had never been a spoiled child with things, she had never wanted anything special except for her parents to be happy.

"My dear Miss Potter, if I may call you by your rightful surname, do not think your parents left you with nothing. There is still much you do not know about your life, but you will find in due time." He stood up. "Now, if it is alright with your parents I would like to have a chat with you alone."

Ariana looked from her Mom's face to her Dad's and nodded letting them know it was going to be alright, they both gave her a small smile and left the room. "Can I ask you something Sir?"Ariana asked softly.

"You may." He said his eyes twinkling.

"Do... Do I have any biological family at all? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?" Ariana whispered, she had always wanted to know her extended family, but her parents were both only children and both of their parents had died.

"You do, have one of each on your Mother's side, and you also have a brother." Dumbledore said. "He is your twin, he knows no more of you than you know of him." Dumbledore added seeming to read her mind.

"Did he grow up with our Mom and Dad?" Ariana asked softly, they hadn't discussed how Ariana came to be brought up by parents who weren't actually hers.

Dumbledore's face grew sad and he shook his head, "Your parents, Lily and James, were killed by a man who also tried to kill your brother. The curse however rebounded upon himself and he was blasted away. This was when you both were barely a year old."

"Curse? What do you mean?"

"Ariana, do you ever have special things happen to you when you feel angry, or sad? Or even embarassed?" He added almost with a knowing voice.

"I accidentaly made a boy fall out of a window last year. They tried to blame it on me because we were yelling at each other, but I was four feet away from him... I didn't touch him!" Ariana said her voice caught in her throat.

"Well, if you come to my school we will be able to train you up and make it so you can control yourself, and no more accidents like that will happen." He smiled. "You Miss Potter, are a witch after all. And I'm sure you will be very happy being around children just like yourself."

Ariana sat quietly for a moment thinking. She had never been happy at school, and maybe this was why. The other kids always saw what she knew deep down that she was different and maybe here now for the first time she had a chance at being happy. "Will I get to meet my brother?"

"In due time. But first I must give you this." He handed over a letter she opened it and read threw it.

"But, but where am I supposed to go get everything? I haven't any money..." Ariana said, feeling sad again.

"My dear, I will have everything taken care of. You just be at the Leaky Caldron at noon this Saturday and I will have someone there to escort you to get the things you needed." Dumbledore wrote down the address she would need and gave her a small bow. "I will see you come the first of September Miss Potter."

"Sir! One more question please..." When Dumbledore said nothing but didn't leave she took it as a sign that she could continue. "What day is my actual birthday? My parents, they have been using Halloween... is that right?"

"Your real birthday is July 31st, but I find it amusing that Halloween is the day they have been using at your birthday."

"Why is that?" Ariana asked, wishing she could get all her thoughts in order, new questions kept poping up every second.

"Because my dear, that is the day your family was torn apart by Lord Voldemort. It must have also been the day that your parents found you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to apologize in advance I'm not too good with writing Hagrid's talk! I'm so so sorry! I also wanted to say sorry if I got the color of James's eyes wrong! I know I read what color they were, but I've forgotten! **

As Saturday finally rolled around Ariana and her parents had gotten in their car and headed to the address that Dumbledore had written down for her. As they pulled up and parked outside Ariana looked at the Leaky Caldron, her parents however seemed to have a hard time seeing it. "Are we at the right place Ari?" Her Mom asked.

"Yeah, he said the Leaky Caldron and thats what the sign says... Maybe once we get inside we will find the person Dumbledore said he would send to help me..." Ariana said leading her parents inside. The inside was almost as dingey as the outside, but as she walked threw the door way she felt a small rush go threw her as though she could feel the magic in the air. As she looked around she saw a man standing behind a bar. Walking over to him she leaned against the bar. "Excuse me. But um, I was supposed to meet someone here and I've no clue who it was... but." She pulled out her letter Dumbeldore had given her. "I had a man give me this and he said that he would send someone to show me around."

The man looked at her letter and gave her a very toothless smile. "That would be Hagrid you're looking for little Miss." He nodded to a man who looked too big to be allowed sitting near the back of the bar.

Ariana gave the man a smile and nodded. "Thank you." She hopped down from the bar and walked over to her parents before going to the man called Hagrid. "I'm gunna be ok. Just go look around I'll find you and meet up with you later. I love you both. If you want just meet me outside around 3. That should be long enough to get everything." She gave them both a kiss and hurried over to Hagrid. "Excuse me, but did Dumbledore send you?"

The man looked down at her his black eyes had a friendly warmth to them. "Aye, that'd be me. When Dumbledore told me I couldn't believe it. You look lot like Lily, even got 'er eye! Mind yer brother has both of em!" Hagrid stood up. "Ready to get yer things?"

Ariana nodded. "So this really is real? My Dad was thinking the whole thing was a joke as we were on our way here."

"It's real alright. Blimey I can't believe yer really alive, took yer brother out of the wreckage myself... but they'll be time for that later. Lets see, we'll go to Gringots first, getcha yer money." Hagrid led them back behind the bar to a brick wall where he pulled out a pink umbrella and tapped the bricks. As he tapped them the bricks started to shiver and started to pull away fom each other reavealing a long alleyway with all kinds of shops, ending with a tall grand building.

"Oh my god... this really is real!" Ariana pulled her baggy hooded sweatshirt up as it had started slipping over her shoulders. Looking at all the witches and wizards dressed in their grand wizard robes Ariana felt suddenly very out of place. Her dark green hooded sweatshirt that was 3 sized too big for her, and her jeans which was mostly made up by patches stood out quite a bit. As they started down the alley Ariana wished she could see everything at once.

As they drew closer to the end of the street Ariana read the sign above the grand building standing infront of them, _Gringots. _Ariana stopped, staring at the strange little beings. "Goblins." Hagrid muttered placing a dustbin sized hand around her shoulders and moving her forward past the doors that had writing on it that Ariana didn't catch. The room they entered was as grand as the building outside, with more goblins as well, on both sides there were goblins weighing money and rubies and emeralds that were bigger than her head! As they reached the tallest desk at the end another goblin sat up so high that he and Hagrid were almost eye to eye, and that was saying something. "Got Ariana Potter to see 'er vault." Hagrid said pulling out an envelope and handing it over to the goblin who looked down at Ariana with suspicion. He read the letter over a couple times and looked down at her again, with a sharp short nod he called a goblin over to take them to her vault.

The goblin led them to a small cart on what looked like tracks for a railroad. "Get in." The small goblin spoke, Ariana obliged but Hagrid, Arianna noticed, follwed with a distasteful look on his face.

"You ok Hagrid?" Ariana asked.

"Jus' don' like this thin'. Makes me sick." He did already look a bit green.

Ariana placed her hand in Hagrid's arm. "Just do what I do. Think about something pleaseant. A favorite book, or place that you've been or even a person. Think about what you could be doing with that person right now and before you know it time will fly by."

"Tha' what you do?" He asked.

"Well, it's either that or I sing. My parents don't have a radio in the car and my Mum and Dad have me sing when we go on long car rides to pass the time." Araina smiled patting Hagrid's hand. "Just close your eyes and think about your favorite person or place in the world."

As Hagrid closed his eyes the goblin started their cart and they took off, taking so many twists and turns it was amazing. The cart seemed to be driving itself! At long last the cart stopped and the three filed out. "Tha' worked alrigh'. Thanks." Hagrid said getting out of the cart he patted Ariana on the shoulder and her legs buckled underneath her.

"No problem." Ariana said helping herself up back into a standing position. As she made her way to the door that stood in front of her the goblin asked for the key and again Hagrid fished it out of his coat, the goblin took it and opened the door. More gold than Ariana had ever seen in her life stood before her, her jaw dropped and she felt a single tear run down her face. "This... th-this is all for me" An-and my brother?" Ariana wiped her tear away looking up at Hagrid who hadn't expected water works. "This is really amazing. I-I-I. Thank you so much." Ariana said this not to Hagrid, but to the parents she knew were watching over her. "So, how much is everything? I mean I was reading threw my list and it all sound very expensive..." Hagrid walked over and scooped a handful into a bag.

"This should keep ya for the year." He said and Ariana gave him a hug around his middle, as that was the highest part she could reach. "Alrigh' alrigh'. come on then." Hagrid said helping her back to the cart. Their trip back up seemed to go by faster than the on the way down, Ariana felt amazing as her and Hagrid walked out into the blinding sunlight. Here she stood with more money than she could have ever imagined and she didn't know where she wanted to go first. Deep down she did know, but she didn't want to just go running off for her wand. "Well, where ya wan' ter go?" Hagrid asked, the pretending you're somewhere else thing didn't work so well for him on the way back up and he looked a bit green again.

"Well, I really want to go get my wand... But you look like you need to sit down." Ariana said softly. "If you just tell me where I need to go I'll go and you can go get something to drink. To calm your stomach."

Hagrid nodded and pointed her to Olivander's, walking off back up the street to the Leaky Caldron. Ariana stood outside the shop, her hand on door, taking in a deep breath she pushed it open and walked inside, suddenly feeling like she should be very quiet. As Ariana looked around she heard a voice coming out from a asle of wands that made her jump. "Well, well, well... I never thought I'd have pleasure of having another Potter in here, at least not so soon..." A man with white hair stepped out, and Ariana felt like he was looking threw her. "Yes, it seemed like just the other day your brother was in here buying his first wand, and just the day before that your Mother and Father. Very exciting." He stepped out from behind his counter and looked down at her. "What is your wand arm?"

"Um, well I guess my right?" Ariana looked down at her arm as though she had never seen it before. She held it out and Mr. Olivander started measuring her arm and everything else for that matter. Arianna grabbed the tape measure when it wrapped itself around her hips that she realized he was weaving in and out pulling a box out from the shelf and muttering with himself. He soon came back with at least ten boxes, setting them down on the desk.

"Try this one, Holly and Unicorn hair, 10 inches." He handed the wand over to her, not knowing what to expect almost as soon as she gripped it he yanked it out of her hand and placed it back in the box. After a few more he handed her the last one he had brought. "Elder and dragon heart string, 13 inches." This time as Ariana reached out and grabbed the wand, she felt a tingling feeling run up her arm and into her chest where is rested in her heart. This time Mr. Olivander did not take it out of her hand, he simply smiled. "Go ahead, give it a wave." Ariana gave a small flick of her wrist and fireworks burst out of the end of her wand, Mr. Olivander clapped. "Beautiful, simply beautiful! A perfect match! Why my dear I don't think I've ever sold a more perfect wand meant for someone more than this wand is meant for you." He rung her up and Ariana paid for her new best friend. "Treat it with respect and you two shall do wonderous things together Miss Potter!" Olivander cried out as Ariana left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left reviews! Thank you all so much you guys ROCK! :)**

As Ariana stepped back out into the street feeling a new sense of freedom. Looking down at her list she held in her hands she read the list of books she would need, she started looking at the shops, trying to figure out which one sold magic books. Stopping outside a place called Florish and Blotts, seeing all the books in the windows she found the dead ringer. Stepping inside she found a wizard finsihing up with another family so Ariana stood off to the side waiting until he was done. As he thanked the family again and they left, turning around he almost missed her. "Oh, sorry, how can I help? Oh well Hogwarts I suppose. What year?"

Ariana looked back down at her list, they all said year 4, "Um well, it says year four..." Ariana said showing him the paper.

"Excellent, well here we are." He grabbed the books she need and helped her up the register and rung her up. Ariana thanked the man and walked back out mentally checking off the books she had just bought. As she walked down the street she stopped outside a shop with all different kinds of owls and other animals. A dark black one caught her eye as she walked closer a woman who worked inside stuck her head outside.

"Becareful of him dear, he's not the nicest." But as she finished her sentance the owl had hopped down from his perch and settled himself on her shoulder with a soft hoot.

Ariana gently reached up and stroked his feathers, he closed his eyes quite enjoying himself. "I think he's beautiful! I'll take him." Ariana said walking inside and paying for her new owl. Walking back out she saw Hagrid who looked a lot less green and she walked as quickly as she could without disturbing her now sleeping friend. "Hagrid isn't he beautiful!?"

"You got quite the way with animals. You should take my Care 'o Magical Creatures class. You'd been dead brilliant." Hagrid said looking at the owl who peaked out him from underneath his wing. "Wha' you goin' ter name 'im?" Hagrid asked.

"I dunno..." Ariana thought stroking his feathers. "I'll think of one... So I have my wand, books, my owl, now what else do I need?"

"Well, still need yer robes and yer stuff for potions. Come on then." Hagrid took her to get her items for potions, and finally stopped outside Madam Malkin's. "Go on then, I don' fit in there, I'll be out here." Hagrid said leaning against the building as Ariana went inside.

As she entered she could hear someone arguing. "I keep telling you, it's not _my_ fault that Granger girl sucks up to all the teachers to get the best grades. I do try!" She heard the boys voice before she saw him. He walked out from behind the curtain that was hung up, he was arguing with a man who looked almost like him. They both had bright blonde hair and pointed faces. Ariana quickly looked out the window, turning her back to them so it wouldn't look like she had been listening, although it would have been hard not to they had been talking quite loud. "Don't pretend you weren't listening Potter!" The boy said quickly as Ariana turned around.

"Well, you were yelling, I would have had to be deaf to not hear you." Ariana snapped at him.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else." The boy said quickly taking a step forward. "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand, Ariana shook it, giving him and his Father a polite smile.

"S'alright. I'm Ariana. I'm new to Hogwarts this year. Just stopping in to get my robes."

"You look quite familiar. Do I know your parents?" Draco's Father asked, stepping forwards looking Ariana over.

"Oh, um you might have, but they both died. A long time ago... " Ariana said, not quite sure she wanted these two she had just met to know her back story just yet.

"Alright my dear you're next!" The witch peaked her head out from behind the curtain saving Ariana from answering.

"You're parents were our kind right?" Draco's Father asked before Ariana dissapeared behind the curtain.

"Oh, yes. They both were." She gave a small nod of her head to the both of them remembering her manners. "Nice to meet you both. See you at school I hope." Ariana smiled at Draco who seemed a bit taken aback but smiled.

"Yeah, you too." He said as she dissapeared behind the curtain.

After a bit Ariana came out of the shop, her new robes under her arm, her and Hagrid started up the street it was almost time for her to meet her parents. "Thank you for this Hagrid. This has been the greatest day of my life."

"Well, it should! Today's yer birthday af'er all!" Hagrid said, suddenly realizing what day it was. " 'nd I didn' even buy ya a birthday gift!"

Ariana gave a small giggle, this day had been the first day she had laughed or smiled in a while. Her parents worked so much she was normally alone, and when she came to them with problems at school, they normally just told her to pretend it didn't happen. She wished this day would never end. "Hagrid, can I cash some of my wizarding money into muggle money?"

"Blimey why'd you wanna do tha'?"

"I'd like to buy myself some nice muggle clothes. You know... pants that aren't made up of just patches. And maybe even some shirts that fit perfectly..." Ariana looked down at herself. She never complained about having clothes most other people would throw away, but she for once wanted clothes as nice as her parents had. Yes, they loved her, but they never bought her anything that involved it being new, they always saved that for themselves, just once she wanted to treat herself to some nice clothes. Hagrid nodded and they ran back to Gingotts and Ariana turned some of her wizarding money into muggle money. Ariana pocketed the muggle money and walked back with Hagrid up the street and into the Leaky Caldron where she saw her parents sitting close by the door. They looked almost frightened as Ariana came towards them with Hagrid in tow.

"Ready?" Her Mum said, she sounded strangely distant.

"Um, yes... Mum are you alright?" Ariana asked, feeling a bit nervous, her Mum had her moments where she would fly off the handle at Ariana for no reason and she felt one coming on.

"Can we just go?! We haven't gotten all day to spend on your fantasy!" She spat at Ariana before turning around and stalking out of the bar, her Dad in tow.

Hagrid took a step forward, but Ariana's small voice stopped him. "Please don't... I had to ask them to take the day off of work for this... they are just upset they had to miss work..." Ariana reached up and wiped a tear from her face. "Thanks again Hagrid, I'll see you at school..." Ariana went to walk out the door but Hagrid stopped her.

"Now you listen ter me, if they give ya any problems, you send yer owl here and he'll find me just fine. I'll come help ya." Hagrid helped Ariana carry her things out to the car and loaded them up. "You jus' remember what I said. I'll be waitin' for ya at Hogwarts. All in yer letter." He shut the door and they sped off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I know I ended the last chapter kind of dark, but I just wanted you guy to know that Ariana's parents are actually really rich they just don't want to spend anything on her because they just see her as someone who does all their housework that they don't have to pay. Well more of it is going to come into play with this chapter and I just wanted to give you guys a heads up incase you don't want to read this chapter.**

The month of August past by so slowly, Ariana thought that July had been a dream, but one look at her owl, Phoenix, she knew it had been real. A week before the first of September Ariana had went downstairs to where her parents had been watching TV. Ever since her birthday they had been ignoring her and giving her more chores than they normally did. She had found it hard to find a moment where she could go to get her new clothes, which she had hidden from her parents

"Mum? Dad? Can I ask you guys something? It's about my new school..." Ariana said softly, they had bad mouthed her new school all the way back home that day but Ariana never once heard them say she wasn't allowed to go. "I need to be to King's Cross train station on the first of the month...Can... can you guys take me?"

"So thats just the way it's supposed to be is it?" Her Dad stood up, he was a tall skinny man but had a temper. "After everything we did for you, taking you in, feeding you, you're just going to run away? Leave us to take care of this house all by ourselves?"

"Dad... no... I mean, it's an amazing school and you wont have to pay for anything! It'll be great you guys wont have to feed me till next summer, and I'll write you every day! And-" SLAP.

Ariana stood there for a moment almost not realizing what had just happened. A growing hot feeling across the left side of her face told her he had just slapped her. Her hand flew to her face and she looked down at her feet.

"We aren't taking you anywhere. You want to go so bad, you find you're _own_ way there." He sat back down as if nothing had just happened.

Ariana quickly and quietly made her way back up the stairs where she packed a small bag with her new clothes and placed them in her trunk with all of her other school things that she had taken time in packing so carefully. She had been understanding over the years, always making excuses for them, saying they were just in a bad mood that day, or that she desurved it. But she no longer wanted to stay here. She carefully let Phoenix out of his cage and wrote a quick note to the only person she could think of.

_**Hagrid,**_

_**My parents said they aren't taking me to King's Cross. I'm in trouble and I have no other way of getting there. You told me to send word if I needed help well I'm scared. I've locked myself in my room. Please help me.**_

_**-Ariana**_

Ariana folded the letter up and handed it to Phoenix. "Please take this to Hagrid Phoenix, as fast as you can." Ariana whispered afraid, her parents would hear her.

Three days passed since the night she sent out Phoenix and she hadn't heard anything back and she had started to worry. _Maybe he got lost? Or something happened to Phoenix! _Her mind ran with worry as she did her chores. It was the night before the train would leave when a visitor showed up.

Ariana had been waiting on her parents durring dinner when there came a knock at the door. Her parents looked up at her as though it was her fault. "I'll go get that." Ariana said running towards the door to stop the knocking. As she opened it a man standing there with shaggy black hair stood there, "Ariana Potter?"His voice was softer than she thought it was going to be.

"Yes, sir. That's me..." Ariana said, giving a small sigh, Hagrid had to have gotten her letter.

"Wow, you look just like you're mother... Well except for the hair and that one eye." The man helped himself inside ruffling her hair. "That takes right after your Dad." He stood in the hallway for a moment both of them looking at each other. "Well, go get your things, we are leaving."

Ariana turned to run up the stairs but caught sight of her parents. "And just where do you think you are going?" Her Dad asked.

"Um, well you guys told me I could go to school as long as I found a way. And I did... This is, um, well, this is a friend..."

"I'm her God Father. And I'll be taking over from here." The man behind her took a step forward, "Go get your things Ari."

"She ain't going anywhere." Her Dad said.

"Honey, stop, do you realize who that is?" Her Mum grabbed his arm. "That's the murderer that was on the telly last year! Thats Sirius Black!" Her voice broke at the last word.

"That's right, now unless you want a little incident then you better step aside while Ariana goes and gets her stuff," He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the couple. "I'm leaving and taking my God Daughter with me," Sparks shot out the end of his wand. The couple back away as Ariana ran upstairs and grabbed her trunk, hauling it down the stairs. As she stopped at the door next to Sirius she turned to the people who had brought her up.

"I'm sorry... I... I really want this... you... you guys never treated me right... and I always made excused for you but I can't anymore... I don't know where I'm going to go after this, but I assume I'm right in thinking I wont be able to come back?"

"You got that right. You leave, and we don't want to see your face around here ever again." The man she used to call Dad almost spit.

"Yeah, alright... I really did love you guys as my parents... but I see now what you really wanted, a free slave." Ariana stood up straight, a single tear ran down her face and splashed onto the carpet, she gave one last look at the two people who had raised her and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I know the last chapter was pretty sad but all I can say is SIRIUS! AH! I couldn't think of anyone better than Sirius to come and get Ariana! And thank you guys again for the awesome reviews!**

Ariana dragged her trunk out of the house with Sirius behind her, her eyes swam with tears but she held them back, not wanting to make a bad first impression. Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her next to a motorcycle with a side car. "Hey, you're going to miss your ride." He lifted her trunk into the side car, which seemed bigger than it really was and stood there for a moment while Ariana wiped her face. As soon as she was done Sirius reached out and gave her almost a bone crushing hug, which she couldn't help but laugh and hug him back.

"You really are my God Father then?" Ariana asked.

"Course! Your Mum and Dad, your Dad espcially, were my best mates when we went to school. They made me both you and your brother's God Father the day you little brats were born." He let her go and helped her into the side cart. "Got the letter from Dumbledore a few hours ago. He wanted to come with me, but I told him I could get you by myself. When he told me you were still... well you know, I couldn't believe it! All these years I thought you were with your parents, but here you are! And I bet you're just as much of a pain as they were." He ruffled her hair again and Ariana smiled, ruffling it again herself. "Your Dad used to do that all the time." He shook his head and kicked the engine to life which roared, Ariana was surpirsed no one peaked their heads out at the noise. "Well," He said as they took off into the sky Ariana had given a playful yelp of surprise, "as I'm a wanted murderer I wont be able to take you to the station tomorrow, but we will stay somewhere close by and you will be able to walk there. Dumbledore has already set up where we are staying." They flew in silence for a bit, Ariana thinking about everything that had happened the past month.

"Do you think I'll be behind everyone else at Hogwarts?" Ariana asked over the roar of the engine.

"Why would you? You've got your Mother's brains, I'd bet my life on it. The way you handled yourself back there, no, you take after your Mum in more than looks. You'll do just fine, just focus on your school work and everything will be fine. I'd be surprised if you don't end up in Ravenclaw." Sirius said as they started to lower themselves onto a street, landing with a small bump.

"Ravenclaw? What's that?" Ariana asked as they wound in and out of the streets.

"It's a house at Hogwarts, there are four of them. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryfindor." Sirius said as they started to slow down and stop in an alley behind a small hotel. "Ok, now since I can't just walk in there like this I'm going to change." Sirius said a smirk on his face. Ariana raised an eyebrow, how could changing his clothes make a difference? He gave a small turn on the spot and where there had been her God Father standing in front of her there now stood a shaggy black dog.

"No WAY!" Ariana gave a small shout. "Holy shit!" Ariana quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, just a bit better of a warning next time ok?" Ariana said at the look the dog gave her when she cussed. He gave a small nod of his head, showing Ariana should follow him, which she did dragging her trunk behind her. As they walked in Ariana walked up to the desk and an old man looked at her.

"What can I 'elp 'ou wit'?" Ariana looked down at Sirius and gave her a nod to ask.

"Um, there should be a room under Potter?" Ariana asked, unsure what the name would be under. "My uh, friend made the resurvation."

The man looked threw some of the papers he had scattered around his desk until he found a letter written on the same parchment that her letter had been on. "Yea' 'ere we go! All 'aid fo'." He handed her a key and pointed. "Up the stairs to yer right." Ariana nodded a thanks and started off, Sirius in following her, nudging her trunk with his head up the stairs till they reached the room.

Once they reached the room Sirius changed back to himself. "Sorry about not being able to help you with that." He nodded to her trunk, "Dumbledore didn't really want me to come get you, just because he doesn't want me to be seen."

"Did you really do what they said you did?" Ariana asked, thinking to herself that she hadn't asked sooner.

"It's a long story, but no. I didn't." Sirius said as he launched into what really happened with Wormtail and how he betrayed Lily and James. After Sirius was finsihed Ariana didn't say anything for a while, she just sat there thinking about how someone could betray their best friends like that. "You alright?" Sirius said breaking the silence when Ariana didn't say anything for a while.

"Yeah, I just, I never thought I could ever be apart of something so... big... All my life I thought I was switched at birth or something, but it turned out I was just taken from the rubble of a house and taken in just to be a slave for some lazy people..." Ariana punched the matress she was sitting on. "I mean yeah, ok they could have just let me die but they didn't so I mean they had to love me at some point right?" Ariana asked mostly herself. "I refuse to believe anyone could be that cruel..." She looked up into Sirius's face, he just sat there with a smirk. "Whats so funny?" Ariana asked wondering how he could find this funny.

"You think just like your Mum and Dad, which frightens me. Your Dad, wow, him thinking? Scary stuff." He grined, Ariana couldn't help it, she grinned too.

"So what else do I need to know before I go to Hogwarts?" Ariana asked, her stomach doing flips now that she was so close to going there.

"Well, just that you better get into Gryffindor! That's the best house you could, I mean yeah thats saying something coming from a guy who's entire family came from Slytherin." Sirius added, shuffling his feet.

"What about the house my Mum was in?" Ariana asked, "Ravenclaw?"

"They are some of the smartest in the whole place, I mean I knew a few Hufflepuffs, but they were a bunch of duffers, no, Gryffindor is your best bet, and you will be in the same house as your brother." Sirius said laying back onto his bed.

"Whats Harry like?" Ariana asked.

"A lot like your Mum, you seem to have more of your Dad's attitude, I can just sense it. But you think like your Mum. A bit of both sides, just like your eyes." Sirius said yawning. "Come on brat, get some sleep. The train leave at 11, but you want ot get there early." Ariana yawned, not really realizing how tired she had been, she laied down on her bed and before she knew it she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say again thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! You guys really are awesome! XoXo**

The next morning Ariana woke up to the alarm she had set, Sirius was already awake. Giving a small yawn and stretch Ariana got out of bed and grabbed a pair of her new jeans and a favorite shirt and started off towards the bathroom, stopping by Sirius. "How long have you been awake?"

He smiled, "A while, it's ok. I don't sleep much these days. Not since Azkaban." Sirius's smile dropped a bit Ariana reached down and gave him a hug around his neck. "What was that for?" He asked when she pulled away.

"You look like you needed it." Ariana smiled, "My teachers always told me I'm really good at guessing what people need." She walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before they had to leave for the train.

Half an hour later they were dragging Ariana's trunk back down the stairs, Sirius as a dog once again. Once out in the sun Ariana realized just how close they were to King's Cross almost right across the way! Ariana looked at the clock that hung above King's Cross, 10:27, plenty of time to get onto the train. Ariana stopped and knelt down next to Sirius, "Thank you for saving me. Again, I don't know how I could ever thank you." She hugged the dog once again before picking up her trunk and placing it on a trolley that someone had left across the street from the station, and taking off towards King Cross station, as she turned to take one last look at Sirius he was gone, bike too. She turned back towards the doors, took one last deep breath and stepped into King's Cross.

Thinking over what Sirius had told her about getting onto the platform she started looking for platform 9 and 10. _OK, so run at the platform between 9 and 10... What if I crash? No, I can do this._ Finding platform 9 and 10 she hung back, there was already a group of people there looked like a family from their matching red hair. She saw they had trunks just like her, and owls. Over the sound of the passers bys she tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Alright Fred, George Ginny, you three go with your Father. Ron, Hermione, and Harry will come with me." Her stomach lurched forward as a boy with jet black hair that stuck up in the back just like hers did stepped out from the crowd. _That's him. _Before she could think of anything else she took a step forward.

"Um, excuse me..." She said her voice came out a bit broken, at first she didn't think anyone heard her but then the woman who had been talking turned towards her, a small smile on her face. She was a shorter squat woman, but she had a very kind face.

"Yes dear?" She asked noticing Ariana's empty owl cage, "Did you get separated from your parents?" She said as Ariana came closer, it was all she could to not just stare at Harry.

"No, I um, they're dead. I've never actually gotten on the platform before, my God Father, he um told me how but," Ariana stopped, she felt so dumb.

"Oh honey it's ok, come on, you can come with me and Ron and Harry." She smiled sweetly. "This is my son Ron and his friend Hermione," She pointed to a tall stringy boy with lost of freckles and a girl with bushy brown hair. "And this is his friend Harry." She pointed to Harry. "What's your name dear?" She asked.

"Ariana... Ariana, "She paused weather right now was the time to tell them her last name, but Ron's mother ushered her forward.

"It's alright dear, it's quite normal to be nervous. Go on Arthur." She said to her husband who walked forward with Fred, George, and Ginny. They walked towards the platform and before she could prepare herself they disappeared. "Ready dear?" She asked, Ariana took a deep breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ariana joked weakly. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"That's the spirit." She said as they started towards the wall, Ariana shut her eyes and pushed expecting that she would hit the wall, but she didn't hit the wall. She only opened her eyes when she heard a boys voice.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Ariana opened her voice to see the blonde boy she had ran into at Diagon Alley she had knocked him over. "Oh, it's you." He said.

"I'm so sorry!" Ariana said rushing around the trolley to help him up. "You're Draco right? We met at Madam Malkin's." Ariana brushed a strand of hair that hung in her face.

Comprehension dawned on Draco's face. "Oh, yes. I remember you now." He looked behind her at Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing behind her. Mrs. Weasley had run off to join her husband. "Oh I see you've met Potty and The Weasel, and the Mudblood of course." Draco said coolly, he stood a step forward and took ahold of Ariana's trolley. "You don't want to go messing with that kind of sorts. I'll show you the people you _really_ want to make friends with." He started to push her trolley off towards the train but Ariana placed her hand over his that was on the handle of the trolley.

"Draco, look, these guys just helped me out, I at least owe them a thanks. You're really nice, but I'm gunna hang with these guys for a bit. Maybe I'll come sit with you on train, if thats alright?" Ariana gave him a small smile that made Draco stop and stare. He had never had anyone talk to him like that before, he was either being treated like a God, or being treated like crap, never like an... equal. Ariana's word took him by such surprise all he could do was nod and say, "See you around," before walking off towards the train.

"Bloody hell! That was awesome!" The boy, Ron said stepping forward. "Never seen anyone talk to Malfoy like that." Ariana smiled.

"Yeah, well it's called tact." Ariana said, Ron looked a bit confused. "It's something certain people have that makes it so you can tell someone to piss off but they still like you." Ariana said with a smirk that would have rivaled her Father's. Ron and Harry laughed Hermione looked at Ariana with a strange look.

"You look really familiar. Are you sure you haven't gone to school with us before?"

"Hermione come on, stop harassing people!" Ron said sticking out his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ariana shook it.

"Ariana." Ariana said smiling and taking it.

"And this is," He said pointing to Harry.

"Harry Potter, yeah I've been told about you." Ariana said as they pushed their trolleys towards the train and loaded them up. Ariana stood off to the side as they said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As the four made their way through the train looking for somewhere to sit, as they went to join at plump boy in a compartment Ariana stopped them. "Can, can I actually talk to you guys alone?" Ariana asked. It was either now or never.

"Uh, yeah sure." Harry said and they simply waved to their friend and continued on, finally finding an empty one. As they sat down the trio looked at Ariana. "So what did you want to tell us?" Harry said after a few moments of silence, to remind Ariana it was she that wanted to talk to them.

"Do you want to know how I know about you?" Ariana asked, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, starting to wonder if this was turning into a bad idea.

"I assume your parents, thats how everyone know." Harry said coolly.

"My parents are dead though, just like yours. Have been since I was a year old. I just found out a week before my birthday. Or well, what I found out was my birthday." Ariana said back just as coolly.

"Ok, then, who?" Harry said, he was getting sick of this game really quick.

"Sirius Black." Ariana said softly, the trio stared at Ariana.

"Who told you about Sirius?" Harry said leaning forward so no one would hear.

"He did, he came and saved me... from... people who I thought was my parents..." Ariana said looking down at her feet. "He told me he was my God Father..." Ariana took a chance and looked up at the three friends. Hermione's face went from curious to surprise as her mouth dropped open.

"Harry! This, oh my goodness! But you're supposed to be dead!" She said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, been hearing that a lot the past few months..." Ariana said sitting up.

"Wait, what are you getting at Hermione?" Harry asked, a bit confused, Ron was lost.

"So Sirius was friends with someone else's parents who were off by You-Know-Who?" Ron said.

"No! Oh my don't you guys read?!" Hermione said.

"Why should we when you're a walking library Hermione?" Ron said, Hermione gave a slight blush.

"Harry, this is, but really I can't believe you're alive! All the books say you're supposed to be dead."

"Well, apparently the books are wrong," Ariana said, Hermione looked a bit taken aback as if someone would dare suggest that one of her books was wrong.

"Harry this is Ariana Potter!" Hermione said, when both of the boys looked at her clueless she said with a air of bossiness, "Your _sister_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know last chapter was a total cliff hanger but I thought it was called for :) and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the absence these past couple days, I had a surprise shift at work and then I got really sick, but I'm back now and feeling a bit better. So on we go!**

Ariana and Harry sat there staring at each other for a few minutes since Hermione's realisation, the more he looked at her the more Harry could see the resembleance from the pictures he had looked over in the book Hagrid had given him what felt like forever ago. She had Lily's face and chin and even her nose, and the one eye looked just like the ones he saw when he looked into the mirrior, the other shone like his, their, Dad's. "Why wasn't I told about a sister?" Harry looked over at Hermione like she should have told him.

"Don't you look at me like that," Hermione scolded him, "I thought she was dead just like everyone else." Turning back towards Ariana she leaned forward as though exaiming her. "It is curious that she randomly turns up, why now?" She asked to no one inpartitular.

"Dumbledore came and found me..." Ariana said. "I honestly had no clue that anything I was doing," She looked down as though ashamed, "was magic. I didn't even know I had been _adopted_." Ariana put finger quotes in the air as she said the word.

"How did you not know?" Hermione asked, her voice was soft.

"They raised me, I was never in a orphanage or anything, as far as I knew I was born to Mr. and Mrs. Stearn. When Dumbledore came, they weren't happy, like their dirty laundry had been exposed. They night Sirius came," The trio hushed her.

"Don't say his name so loud!" Harry said in a harsh whisper. "If you have to say his name call him snuffles."

Ariana raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Ok, the night, _Snuffles, _came for me they kicked me out. Didn't want some freak in the family..." Airana looked out the window. "Sorry, you probably don't know what it feels like."

"Yeah actually I do." Harry said getting up and sitting next to his sister. "The Dursley's, my- er our Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, I grew up with them. They are probably the worst people in the world. I wasn't allowed to ask about our parents and I slept in a cubbard under some stairs for 10 years."

Ariana wiped away a tear that was trying to form, "Wow, that does suck." They looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. When they finally calmed down Ariana sank back into her seat. "So what's this school like?" Ariana asked as the compartment door opened and three boys stood there, only one she reconized. Draco Malfoy stood in the middle with too burly boys on each side of him.

"Only the best school you could possibly go to, besides the crack pot of a headmaster," Draco drawled, the boys on each side sniggered.

Obvious to looks of disgust her brother and his friends were giving the intruders Ariana gave Draco a small smile. "Oh hey Draco."

"Ariana." He said, trying to sound cold, but his voice didn't hold the normal coldness he gave the others. "Getting chummy with the Gryffindorks?"

"Actually I was just catching up with Harry, turns out we have a lot in common." Ariana said nudging Harry's shoulder with hers.

"Thats unfortunate. Well, if you want a real man to show you how things really work at Hogwarts come find me." He gave her a smirk that made Harry's blood boil.

"Stay away from her Malfoy." Harry said standing up, almost itching for a fight.

"Whats the matter Potter? Afraid I'll take your new girlfriend from you?" Draco said as his croonies stood behind him crunching their knuckles.

"Wow, ew." Ariana said, not being able to hold back a laugh. "I'm not remotely interested in Harry like that. Ariana said standing up and moving inbewteen the too boys giving each other the most hateful looks. "Draco, Harry is my brother. Not my boyfriend." Ariana said placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "So cool the hate train boy." She said looking to Harry eye's then Draco's.

"Bro-brother?" Draco said looking from Ariana to Harry then back to Ariana. "Well, great thats all we need, another Potty to add to the sad sack train." Draco said shrugging Ariana's hand away from his shoulder. "Lets go boys, we don't want to catch anything in here or our parents will be the next ones to be killed." Draco said looking at everyone else but Ariana, his eyes seemed to not be able to look at her reaction and he left with the other two without looking at her.

Ariana stood staring at the door where Draco had just stood. "Wow, really? Really!?" Ariana shouted at the door. "What a-a- comeplete asshole!" Ariana kicked the door. "Two faced jerk." Ariana sat back down in her seat. "How can he say something like that?!"

"That's Malfoy for you." Ron said Harry agreed, Hermione however said nothing Ariana noticed.

"Whats up Hermione?" Ariana asked.

Almost as if she forgot where she was Hermione gave a small jump as she had been lost in thought. "What? Oh nothing, I just..."

"You just what?" Ron asked. But Hermione was spared having to answer as the witch with the trolley came around with food. Between Harry and Ariana, the four of them had pleanty to eat and then some.

As the sky's outside grew darker Hermione stood up streching, "We should change." The boys agreed and left Ariana and Hermione so they could change first. As soon as the door closed Hermione turned to Ariana. "Malfoy didn't look at you when he insulted you guys earlier." She turned around just as quickly and started pulling out her robes, Ariana did the same but continued to talk.

"So? Why does that change anything? He's still an ass..." Ariana said slipping off her top and pulling her shirt on over the dark green cami she had underneath.

"He loves watching people's reactions."

"So?" Ariana said as she slipped her skirt on.

"So? So why didn't he want to see yours?"

"I dunno. Because he's mental?"

"I think he felt guilty." Hermione said.

"Guilty? Hermione, I don't think someone like that could feel guilty... Guilty people don't say horrible things like that." Ariana said pulling on her black knee high converses lacing them up, she looked away from Hermione, but she couldn't help but feel her heart give a small flutter. Why would Draco feel guilty?

"Suit yourself." Hermione said with a small huff. "You're as bad as your brother. But I bet if you went into the Slytherin compartment he'd be sweet as pie to you." Hermione stopped looking at Ariana. "That skirt is a bit short don't you think?"

Ariana looked down her face almost lit up in horror. "There must have been some mistake! This wasn't the skirt I tried on! Oh no... she must have gotten mine mixed up with someone elses!" Ariana looked up at Hermione with desparation. "Can't you fix them?"

Before Hermione could answer Ron stuck his head in. "Aren't you two read- whoa." Ron stared at Ariana. "Lots of skin there Ari." Harry stuck his head in at that.

"What are you wearing?"

"My skirts got mixed up, they are all like this!" Ariana said holding up each and every one of them. She slumped down onto the seat. "Crap!" She kept pulling at the end of the skirt hoping it would magically get longer. "This is why I tried to talk her into letting me wear pants! I hate skirts! And it's almost three sizes too big for me. I'm surprised it's even staying up!" At that a shrek filled the train.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"That sounded like Pansy." She stuck her head outside, Ariana following suit, a pug faced girl was storming down the train a black Hogwarts skirt in her hands.

"WHO THE HELL THINKS IT'S OK TO SWITCH MY SHIT?! WHICH ONE OF YOU SHRUNK MY SKIRTS?!" Pansy stormed down the train, Draco following her.

"Pansy, put some pants on!" He said throwing the bottoms she had been wearing before she had obviously tried to change at her.

Ariana stepped out into the hallway as Pansy had just walk past the outside of their compartment. "Um, what size is that skirt?" Ariana said, holding a fistful of the skirt she was trying to keep up in one hand.

Pansy turned around and looked down at Ariana. "Did you switch my skirts?! How dare you touch my stuff?" Pansy shoved Ariana, who fell backwards into someone who caught her.

"I didn't switch anything! There must have been a mix up at Madam Malkin's!" Ariana said standing up. "If you want your damn skank skirts you can damn well have them back!" Ariana said snatching the one Pansy was wearing from her hand and slamming the door to a compantment shut almost shattering the glass and quickly changing into the right sized skirt throwing Pansy's skirt back at her as she came out. Pushing past Harry, Ron, and Hermione Ariana grabbed the small pile of the other skirts that were Pansy's and threw them at her too. "There!"

Pansy looked down at the clothes on the floor and then at Ariana. "Skank? SKANK?! Why I ought to curse you for that!" She reached for her wand but before she could utter a single word Draco stood in between the two girls. If it had been quiet before that was nothing to the silence that filled the train now. Pansy stared at Draco for a moment, he had his arms spread wide his back facing Ariana looking right at Pansy.

"Put it away Pansy." He said, his voice held none of the coolness it normally did.

"Draco, come on, just stop..." Ariana said, feeling a bit embarassed.

"Drakey?" Pansy looked heartbroken for a split second before becoming furious again. "You think you're hot shit do you girl?!" Pansy tried to reach around Draco and almost tried stabbing Ariana with her wand. Before Pansy could reach a voice sounded over the speakers.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT HOGWARTS PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THINGS AS THEY WILL BE TAKEN UP TO THE SCHOOL FOR YOU! THANK YOU!" The speaker went silent as the students who had been standing around watching had slipped back inside finsihing getting ready.

"Put the wand down Pansy..." Draco said getting Pansy to lower her arm. "Lets go, you don't want to get in trouble before school even starts." Draco started pushing Pansy down the hall back towards their compartment, Pansy had started fawning over how wonderful Draco had been and thanking him for being so brave and not wanting her to get in trouble. Ariana watched them both dissapear before turning around watching as all but Hermione looked surpirsed at what happened, Hermione was sporting a small grin with a look that clearly said, "I told you so."

"Don't say it." Ariana muttered to Hermione as she shuffled past her into the compartment, her mind now feeling worried about what was going to happen once they got to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**So? :) Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Here comes chapter eight!**

As the train came to a stop Ariana could feel her nerves in her throat, she looked up at the trio who had stood, wanting to make their way out onto the platform. Hermione looked back at Ariana when she realized she was still sitting down. "Come on." She gave Ariana a small reasuring smile holding out a hand. Ariana looked from Hermione's face to her hand and after a moment took it. Ariana clung to Hermione and Harry as they followed Ron who was the tallest. Finally they made it out, Ariana took in a deep breath of the night air, hearing a familiar voice yell over the crowd.

"Firs' years' ov'r 'ere! Firs' years'!" Came Hagrid's booming voice waving a lantern. Ariana looked from the trio who nodded.

"Go on, we will see you inside." Harry said with a smile as he took off with Ron and Hermione. Ariana had no other choice but slowly make her way towards Hagrid. A few feet away from the crowd of first years Ariana felt someone grab her around the arm. As she was swung around she came face to face with a pale face and grey eyes.

"Draco?" Ariana asked, Draco looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them everyone just shuffled around them making their way to where they needed to go.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for earlier." He said it so quickly Ariana almost didn't catch what he said.

"Wait what?" Ariana stood a step back gaining her bubble back, Draco's hand slipped down into her hand. Neither of them noticed.

"You heard me. Look Crabb and Goyle will be looking for me. I just wanted to catch you before you went inside." Draco said looking down, his cheeks became a bit flushed as he noticed they were holding hands, he dropped her hand quickly.

"Are you going to apologize to my brother?" Ariana asked.

"Don't be mental." Draco said.

"Then why are you apologizing to me?"

"Well. I, um." Draco muttered.

"FIRS' YEARS'!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Look, you can tell me later. I don't have time. But I expect an answer." Ariana said turning back towards Draco. "Promise?"

Draco looked at her. "Promise me there will actally be a later?"

"Only if you promise me you'll give me an answer." Ariana said looking at the crowd of first years that were surrounding Hagrid.

"You drive a hard bargin Ariana Potter." Draco said. He said it so softly that Ariana almost didn't hear it.

"Well?"

"Fine, promise." Draco said. "You?"

"Promise." Ariana said and took off towards the crowd of first years. As she drew closer she noticed they were all at least a couple inches shorter than her, she was quite short herself but she still stuck out against them.

"Alrigh' eve'yone 'ere?" Hagrid asked looking at them all, most of the others were shivering, Ariana guessed from fear. "Lets go!" Hagrid said and they staretd off away from the other students.

Just as they had gotten half way towards the lake it had started pouring rain, as if someone had turned on a switch they were soaked and by the time Ariana and the others had gotten into the boats she was surpirsed that the boats didn't fill with water and sink, but then she reminded herself that it was probably magic that kept them afloat. After what felt like forever, they reached the docks and they all filled out following Hagrid. He took them into a small hallway and told them someone would come for them as he took off, shaking himself water flying everywhere. They group of first years and Ariana stood shivering, a bit less now that they were inside but they were still wet and cold. Just as Ariana was thinking about sitting down on the floor, her legs tired from the cold and standing, the door to their right opened and a woman stepped out. She had black hair pulled into a tight bun and she looked very stern. Her eyes looked at each and every one of them, seeming to linger on Ariana longer than anyone else, but Ariana thought she could have been imagining that.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said, her voice almost as stern as her looks. "Here shortly you will follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family. You will earn points that go towards your house but any messing around and you can loose house points as well. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I have to go in and prepare a few things, I will be back in a moment." She dissapeared back behind the door, leaving them again everyone around her errupted into whispers about what houses they would be in and how they would be sorted. After a few minutes the same teacher stuck her head back out from behind the door again and everyone fell silent. "We're ready for you." She said and opened to door so they could follow.

As they walked into the Great Hall Ariana let out a audible gasp, the room was huge and she was amazed at the ceiling. It almost looked like it opened to the heavens above. It was beautiful. As she tore her eyes away from the ceiling, she looked around the room at all the other students that were sitting at four different tables, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gave them a small wave. She even found Draco's eyes and gave him a quick smile. As they reached the head of the room they gathered around a stool with a small frayed hat sitting ontop of it. The Great Hall was silent as a small rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and began to sing;

_A thousand years or more ago_  
_When I was newly sewn,_  
_There lived four wizards of renown,_  
_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favourites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_

As it finished everyone around them clapped, Ariana still in shock at a singing hat, kept her hands at her sides. The teacher who had gathered them pulled a long roll of parchment out of her robes and began calling their names. Ariana didn't listen to the names as she looked around at everything around her, when a Peters, Samual had been called she realized her name would be next and her face snapped forward.

"Pot-" She faultered looked up at Dumbledore who just smiled and nodded. "Potter, Ariana." As Ariana's name left her lips there had been a clattering sound from the table that the teachers sat at. Ariana looked down the table until a teacher with long black hair that hung like a curtain around his face was in a halfway standing positon, searching the dwindling crowd until his eyes met hers.

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledor asked lightly, as Professor Snape break the eye contact and sat down, holding up his hand to let them know he was fine.

Ariana let her eyes linger on the Professor for a second longer before she took a step forward and sat down on the stool. The last thing she saw was eyes creaning around bodys to get a look at her before the hat slipped over her eyes and her world went black.

"So, another Potter? Well what a pleasent surprise." A voice rang in her ear, she realized it was the hat. "Well, lets see here. Where to put you... Hmm hmm hmm... I see courage, and cunning, and a wonderful mind. Yes you are quite well rounded, but where oh where should I put you?" Ariana's head raced trying to remember everything that Sirius had told her about the houses. "You are quite a protective person, willing to do anything for friends, but also quite proud... yes it's all here plain as day for me. I almost wonder..."

Ariana could hold back no longer, "Wonder what?" she said before she could stop herself.

"There is quite the thirst to prove yourself along with quite a bit of arogance, though you may not know it yourself, yes, well I do believe that does it for me, unless you have anything else to add?" Ariana shook her head. "No? Well then better be, SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out, the table on the far left clapped and Ariana took off the hat and handed it back to the teacher, trying to pretend she didn't see the shocked look on her face as she took off towards the table Draco sat at.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise! Didn't think I was going to have Ariana in Slytherin eh?! Well I promise there is a reason, and no it's not because she's a Horocrux too. It shall be explained later. In the meantime enjoy chapter nine!**

As Ariana came close to the Slytherin table, she saw Draco catch her eye and made Crabb scoot over to make room for her, thankful to sit by a familiar face she took it. "Well, that was a surprise," Draco whispered as she sat down, "Could have sworn you were going to be a Professor McGonagall's kid." He nodded towards Professor McGonagall who continued to read out names.

"Yeah, I dunno. I just let the hat choose." Ariana sat down, feeling a bit flushed in the cheeks, looking down at her plate she realized how hungry she was and felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food. Draco must have heard because he gave a small chuckle.

"Hungry?" He smirked.

"Starving." She smirked back at him, he held her eyes for a moment too long for Pansy's liking as she sent an uncalculated aim at Draco but got Ariana instead. "Ouch!" Ariana managed to not yell out too loud. She looked across the table at Pansy giving her the death stare, Ariana was tired of Pansy already. Smirking Ariana leaned over towards Draco, making sure Pansy saw the hand Ariana had placed on his shoulder. "Your girlfriend is kicking me." She whispered in his ear, the smirk plastered on her face, out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy become redder.

Draco looked up and across at Pansy and smirked turning back towards Ariana leaning forward he whispered in her ear, Ariana made eye contact with Pansy, raising a single eyebrow a smug smile on her face. "She isn't my girlfriend. She just wishes." His breath was hot on her ear and it kind of tickled, Ariana couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Draco pulled back a curious look on his face.

"Sorry," Ariana whispered loud enough for Pansy to hear. "Your breath tickled." She turned towards the high table as Professor McGonagall had finished calling names and had carried the stool away. As she returned Professor Dumbledore stood and reached out as though he had no greater joy in life than to see them all back.

"To our new students I say welcome! And to our old students welcome back! For now, tuck in!" He said sitting down as all kinds of food that anyone could ever ask for appeared before them.

"Awesome!" Ariana said taking a bit of everything that looked good. She never was really allowed to eat whatever she wanted, or even food hot and fresh, she paced herself. Just as she thought she couldn't eat anymore the dishes changed and all kinds of desserts appeared next. Not wanting to miss anything as well, nor seem rude to whoever made the wonderful food, in case they were watching, helped herself to some pudding. As the food on the plates vanished leaving them sparkly clean Dumbledore stood once more.

"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into a sharp relief.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind if enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Professor Moody.

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed to transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

Ariana stood up with Draco, "Wow, that sounded really exciting!" Ariana said stiffling a yawn, not realzing how tired she was. "You didn't seem too surprised though, did you already know about it?"

Draco's chest puffed out a bit, "Oh yes, my Father is quite important at the Ministry, very good friends with the Minister Of Magic. We've even had him over for dinner once or twice at our Mansion."

"Thats impressive." Ariana said with a smile, seeing how important it was to Draco. Seeing a familiar mess of black hair she tapped Draco on the arm catching his attention, not that it actually left her. "Hey, I'm going to go say goodnight to Harry. Wait for me? I don't know where we are going." Draco looked over towards the trio and gave a small reluctant nod. Ariana rushed over threw the crowd. "Harry!" Ariana shouted catching his attention, they three stopped and waited. "Hey!" She said as she got close. "I just wanted to say goodnight." Ariana said her smile faltering as she saw he wasn't. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How could you be in Slytherin?" Harry almost shouted at her.

"Look I didn't _choose_ to be in Slytherin, the hat chose for me. Isn't that how it works?" Ariana said her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell it you wanted Gryffindor?" Harry asked, remembering when he got sorted.

"Well, because I thought that was cheating... and rude. It's like asking someone to pick something for you because you can't make up your mind then not liking their choice. And besides I thought that was the point of the sorting hat?" Ariana said.

"What did it tell you?" Ron asked, Ariana could tell he wanted to know if the hat had said she was evil or something.

"Just that he saw many different things in me... that I would stand up for my friends, and that I was cunning, a bit arrogant, but that once I knew what I wanted I would wonderous things to achieve it. Look I'm sorry we aren't in the same house, we can still be friends right?"

Harry looked over her, trying to decide if she was telling him the truth, when he decided she was he nodded. "Yeah, I just, had to make sure..."

Ariana smiled again. "Thank you. Look Draco's waiting for me, I just wanted to come say goodnight." She stepped forward giving her brother a quick hug. "Night guys." She nodded to Hermione and Ron and took off back towards Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't really have much to say but more thanks for those of you that are enjoying this with me :)**

Ariana made her way back through the crowd to Draco waiting off to the side like he said he would, leaning up against a statue he stood up straight as he saw her break through the crowd to join him. "Well?" He asked as she came within hearing distance.

"They think I'm evil because I'm in Slytherin. At least his friend does, Ron. I'm not quite sure how Harry feels..." She watched a couple of older students pass by. "So." She looked back at Draco.

"So what?" He asked.

"You promised me an answer later. Well, it is later." Ariana said as her and Draco slowly took of down towards the dungeons.

"You really aren't going to drop it are you?" He muttered rolling his eyes in a playful manner.

"I will if you give me a good enough reason to." Ariana said, Draco just looked at her. "What?" She asked when she looked over and he was already staring at her.

"You are just, nothing like any girl I've ever met..." He looked away pretending to watch something up ahead, when he chanced a glance back towards Ariana she was still watching him. Silently, with that small smiled that always seemed to be plastered on her face.

"I think I will take that as a compliment." Ariana said bumping his hip with hers, he couldn't help but smirk. "So, this is going to be awkward huh?" Ariana asked as she followed Draco.

"Why?" He asked, a bit confused at the quick change of subject.

"Pansy. Your girlfriend." Ariana joked. "She tried to stab me with her wand on the train and now we are in the same house, probably the same room. I'm starting to wonder if I should have someone teach me some good protective charms to place around my bed. Or maybe I might have to kip on a couch somewhere."

"Pansy isn't my girlfriend, and you wont have to kip on a couch. She'll leave you alone since you're in Slytherin." Draco said, oblivious to what she meant.

"Wow, mean really are as thick as they are in books." Ariana mused aloud, Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know she has a thing for you right?"

"What? Pansy? She's just very... affectionate. We just know each other through our parents." Draco stammered out, Ariana rolled her eyes unconvinced.

"Mmmhmm, and I'm the Prime Minister." Ariana joked. "Alright, alright." Ariana said at the look Draco gave her. "I believe you believe what you're saying. All I'm saying is if I get my throat slit in the middle of the night I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt you till your dying day Draco Malfoy." Ariana said sticking her tongue out at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Could be worse."

Ariana tilted her head to the side in questioning, "How so?"

"At least you'd be a pretty ghost, so I couldn't really complain."

Ariana stopped her mouth hanging slightly open. "What?"

"What what?" He asked, "Hasn't anyone ever given you a copliment before? And you shouldn't stand there with your mouth open you look ridiculous."

Ariana gave a small blush and bit her bottom lip. "No, they haven't." She said taking a couple of leaps to catch up to him as he had kept walking. "I didn't grow up with a golden spoon in my mouth." Ariana chidded him.

"Actually it was emeralds." He said casually as if talking about the weather.

"What?" Ariana asked, not sure he had heard him right.

"It was covered in emeralds, not gold, the spoon." Draco said, after a moment he let out a laugh at the look on her face. "I'm kidding!" Nudging her with his shoulder as they stopped in front of a stone wall, a few other students stood there along with the two boys Ariana had seen with Draco earlier, seeing him they walked over and stood next to him. "Boys, this is Ariana. Ariana, this is Crabb and Goyle." Draco said waving at each of them in turn as someone closer to the wall said the password, _Purity_, and the wall opened up revealing a passage. Ariana followed behind Draco, Crabb and Goyle behind her, the passage leaded to a dim litted room that was covered with green and silver. "It's not much." Draco said sprawling out onto a love seat next to the fireplace, Crabb and Goyle sat across from him on a couch where a sour faced Pansy already sat, not wanting to cause anymore drama today than she had to, Ariana sat on the floor by the fireplace, feeling as though she had just sank into a warm bath.

"I think it's cozy," Ariana said as she locked her ankles together to the side sitting almost in a side saddle way. "I've never had a fireplace before." She turned her head towards the fire closing her eyes soaking in the warmth. "Mmm, it really is as wonderful as they say. Oh!" Ariana said suddenly, making Crabb and Goyle jump as she herself jumped up and started off towards where she saw the other girls heading towards their beds. As she followed another fourth year she took a peak in the room and saw her trunk. Rushing over she opened it and pulled out a warn book with a faded cover that you couldn't even tell what the title used to be and quickly changed back into her new jeans and a ribbed dark green tank. She came back down, as she turned the corner she saw Draco had propped himself up on his elbows. "Back, sorry. I've _always_ wanted to do this!" She crossed her legs native american style and lowered herself back to the floor opening her book.

"You're _reading_?" Pansy gave a small laugh that sounded more like a shriek.

"Well yeah." Ariana said looking over at her. "Can't you?" Ariana shot back, Pansy's mouth slapped shut.

Draco, Crabb, Goyle, and a new dark skinned boy Ariana hadn't noticed when she came back laughed. As the laughing died down Draco waved towards the new boy, "Ariana thats Blaise." Ariana gave a small wave and lowered her head back into her book. "What are you reading really?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"A book." Ariana said not looking up, not bothering to hide a smirk.

"Oh she is funny." The boy Blaise said, Ariana saw him smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's called Lord of the Rings, I've only read it about a million times but it's always worth another read." Ariana said turning a page.

"A muggle book really? Ew." Pansy said.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Ariana said stretching out, laying on the floor turning a page now and again. As the night wore on, the common room emptied more and more, even Pansy eventually left, after giving Draco a sickening good night, one which Ariana and Blaise spent the next fifteen minutes making fun of. When the clock had chimmed ten o'clock Ariana stretched once again and shut her book and stood up. "Well, I guess I should go get some sleep too. If I'm to make a fool of myself all day tomorrow I might as well be rested."

"Oh stop, you wont make a fool of yourself. I'll take you to all your classes and help you out. You will be just fine." Draco said standing up as well, followed in suit by Crabb and Goyle.

"Thanks Draco, G'night. I mean," She paused putting on a sickly sweet face. "Night Drakey Poo!" Ariana giggled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Becareful Potter or I might just lock you in a broom cubbard like your brother." Draco said trying to sound rude, but it came out sounding more like an empty threat.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ariana said getting a michivious smirk on her face.

"Oh you should be Potter." Draco said stepping up to Ariana, only stopping a few inches away from her. He was still a good five inches taller than her but she didn't back down.

"Ohhh I'm quaking in my boots Malfoy." Ariana said pretending to shiver. She poked him in the nose with hers and laughed when Draco shook his head and took a step back at the sudden contact. "I win." She said, back to her bubbly personanilty. "Night boys." Ariana said picking up her book and strutted back towards the girls dormitory.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I really think Ariana is starting to come into her own as a person! And yes I am basing her personality after James more than Lily because even though Harry looks more like James, I think he has more of Lily's personality. Let me know what you guys think of my reasoning! Thank you all for reading and favoriting, and following, and reviewing! Every one of you guys are awesome! **

The following day Draco did as he had said and had made sure Ariana had gotten to each of her classes on time, even the ones he didn't have with her. Professor McGonagall had taken her aside that morning to talk to her, letting her know that because she had missed out on the previous years there would be some classes that she would have with the rest of the first years for the first semester then they would see where she stood in her classwork come Christmas. "But why isn't Professor Snape telling me this?" Ariana asked politely. "Isn't he my head of house?"

"Professor Snape asked me to talk to you as he said he was too busy to mess with a child that has foolishly missed out on the past three years of school," At her downfallen face she had added, "His words not mine Potter," Professor McGonagall took off after giving her her schedule and a paper that her teachers would need to sign after each of her first year classes to see where she stood on a educational level.

"I've barely been here 24 hours and already a teacher hates me." Ariana said looking down at her schedule. "That has never happened to me before..."

"Don't let it get to you. He hates me too." Harry's voice brought her head back up.

"What did you do?" Ariana asked.

"Look like Dad." Harry said flatly. "You probably look too much like Mum for his liking. Trust me, I'd take Snape ignoring me over him harassing me anytime. Enjoy it while you can." Harry gave her a reasuring smile before having to take off to his own class.

After that Ariana had done her best, and had received nothing but wonderous comments from all her teachers, even Madam Hooch who was in charge of her flying lesson. After being able to do every trick Madam Hooch had her try she had given her a wonderous standing ovation. "Your Father couldn't have done it better!" She said as she signed the paper that needed to be signed.

"Thank you Madam Hooch," Ariana said taking the paper back, after her first charms lesson hearing almost the same thing except about her Mum, she was starting to think that maybe she wasn't such a duffer after all. It was only that she started back down towards the dungeon with Draco for her first potion lesson that she actually felt nervous. Professor Snape had flat out refused to let her be in his first year class. He had told her that she was accepted as a fourth year and would take the classes as such. Given he wouldn't look right at her as he said it, she had gotten his drift. She sat at the same table between Blaise and Draco, Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy sat behind them, she was almost sure she felt Pansy's death glare burning into the back of her head.

"Your instructions." He said softly pointing his wand at the board. "Are up." Ariana looked at the words that had appeared on the board, the instructions for a Wit-Sharpening Potion sat there.

_Ok, you can do this. Aced every other class so far. This. Is. Easy._ Ariana thought to herself. Ariana began mixing in the Ginger Root until her potion was lime green. Snape had started walking around the room, seeming to want to advoid their table until he seemed to have no choice, after looking at everyone else's "Pitiful excuses" as he had called them three different times. She was in the process of sprinkling in her scarab bettles when Snape turned to their table.

"Well, what sad excused do we have he-" He stopped in his tracks looking down into Ariana's caldron. She was paying no attention, dispite the fact her heart was beating faster than it ever had in her life. Just as the instructions said it was turning red. Fully aware of Snape standing in front of her she continued with the steps, only looking up to make sure she was doing them in the correct order. As she finished chopping up more of her ginger roots and placing them into her caldron bits at a time as to not shock the potion as she added the last pieces it turned a beautiful shade of green, unlike Blaise who had added them all at once shocked the potion and it turned more of a blue green. Looking up at the board once more, she began sturring clockwise until it turned the yellow it was supposed to. Still not looking at Professor Snape, she took her caldron off the flame and let it cool. When she noticed Professor Snape still had not moved from in front of her table she chanced a look up.

"Professor?" She asked, doing her best to hide the fear from her face and voice, most of the other students had stopped trying and were not watching them.

"Why did you add the ginger roots a little bit at a time instead of all at once like the instructions say?" He asked his voice sharp and cold.

"Um, well because I thought the instructions were wrong..." She said, not understanding why she would be in trouble for telling the truth, at her words she heard the entire class gasp, if Snape had heard, he paid no attention.

"Wrong?" He said magicking up a stool and sitting down in front of her. "Are you telling me you believe _my_ instructions were wrong?"

"No sir, I think the instructions you got from the _book_ is wrong." Ariana said, keeping a straight face, thinking that she was about to get yelled at worse than she had ever had before, she was quite surprised when Snape actually _smiled_ at her.

"So, I finally have a student who understands the madness to my methods." He stood up. "15 points to Slytherin, good job Potter." He stood up, collected some of her potion and continued to sulk around the classroom to the scraping of caldrons and tools.

Ariana let out a sigh and a small giggle as she slid down deep into her chair so far she was almost under the table. "I cannot believe what just happened in there!" Harry said as they busted out from Snape's cold classroom as he and a few other students from Gryffindor surrounded Ariana. "I never thought I'd EVER hear Snape say 'Good job' and 'Potter' in the same sentance!" Harry said.

"That was mental what you did, talking to Snape like that Ari." Ron said shaking his head in dissbelief. "Bloody wicked, but mental."

"I didn't talk to him _badly_ Ron, I just spoke to him like I'd want to be spoken to. There is a difference you know." Ariana said.

"Why did you really not just add it all together like that?" The boy Nevile Longbottom asked, hoping for anything to help him on the homework Snape had given everyone but her.

"Well, I did a lot of cooking for my pare- people that raised me, and I know that when you are cooking you have to be careful when adding cold ingrediantes to a hot pan. You can shock the food and depending on what you are making and how it needs to be made that could be bad. I just took a chance and it paid off. I just got lucky." Ariana said, trying to shake all the people. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. "But hey, I'm going to go get something to eat then head to go see Professor Snape. I want to talk to him about taking Care of Magical Creatures. I told Hagrid I'd look into taking it as soon as I could. " Ariana said taking off from the group after many people wanted to pat her on the back once more, never seeing Snape tell anyone good job, or even smile at a student like he did her. Finally breaking away from the group she turned around the corner almost running into Draco. "Oh thank god." Ariana said sighing. "I only just got away. Can we please go get dinner? I'm starving, and I'm pretty sure I'm still shaking from what just happened in potions."

Draco stood just staring at her. "Why didn't you tell me not to add the ginger roots all at once?"

"Did you not see that Professor Snape was standing right in front of me? I was terrified! I wasn't about to start whispering instructions to you right in front of him!" Ariana said looking at Draco like he was mad.

"He knows my Father, he wouldn't have cared." Draco said not moving.

"Well I didn't know that now did I?" Ariana shot back at him. "Next time he gives us instructions and I find something wrong I'll just write it down for you, I didn't know you needed to be babied so badly." Ariana spun on her heel and took off towards the Great Hall.

She was still fuming as she sat down at the Slytherin table next to someone, she didn't even pay attention to who until Blaise spoke. "Nice job back there." He said, he sounded almost bored.

"Are you going to scold me too?" Ariana spat, picking at the chicken breast she had palced on her plate. "Because I already told Draco that I wasn't going to say anything because since he's too damn fucking _blind_ Snape was standing right in front of me."

"I was just complimenting you. Take it easy." Blaise said standing up. "I can leave you be if you are so hostile."

Ariana sighed, letting some of her anger out. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit pissed off. Sorry." Ariana said taking a small bite as Blaise sat back down.

"So looks like you have nothing to worry about being behind everyone else." He said, Ariana looked at him, she hadn't shared that fear with anyone else but Draco, at the thought of him she had stabbed her chicken a bit harder than what was needed. "I heard you talking with Draco." He explained and she relaxed.

"Oh, yeah. Guess not. I was worried learning magic was harder than learning something in muggle school." Ariana said relaxing a bit.

"And is it?" He asked.

"Well, muggle math is still the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Ariana said laughing. "You don't get it, but I mean the stuff you first learn is easy, then they start throwing in letters and it just gets crazy." Ariana sighed. "Thanks for listening Blaise. I really needed that." Ariana looked up at the teacher's table, Snape was still eating. "I want to talk to Professor Snape about taking Care of Magical Creature's class, since I don't have to take flying classes anymore." She stood. "Do you think I should wait till he's done?"

Blaise shrugged. "He's pretty good at dissapearing right after dinner. So I would suppose now is as good as any other time." Ariana nodded, glad for a reason to walk away as Draco had just walked into the Great Hall, Pansy all over him. She was pleased to see, Draco wasn't thrilled about this.

_Ha serves you right, ass._ Ariana thought to herself as she made her way up the side against the wall waiting a few feet away until he called her forward. "Yes Potter?" Snape said looking up from his plate.

"Professor I was wondering if since I no longer need to take flying classes, if it's alright with you I take an elective like the other fourth years?" Ariana asked, pulling out the paper Madam Hooch had signed earlier and handing it to him. He looked down at it reading what each of her teachers had said from the day. After a few moments he nodded.

"What class?" He said.

"Oh, I was thinking Care of Magical Creatures. I've always really liked animals and I think I'd really like the class." Ariana smiled. "I'm already thinking of what I'd like to do after graduation."

Snape's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes, Sir. I had a plan when I still lived with the muggles... but since I'm not a muggle plans change."

"And what would that be?" He was more curious than she had seen him so far this year.

"Well, I'm still thinking about my options, but I was thinking something to do with animals, Sir." She said. She really wasn't sure why Harry didn't like him. He seemed quite nice to her. _Maybe it's just because you're a Slytherin. _Her inner voice chimmed in.

"Well, then I see no problem with you filling your schedule with suitable classes." He wrote down something on the paper she had given him. "You will report to Professor Hagrid starting tomorrow, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy can show you as he has done such a memerable job of so today." He stood up. "Goodnight Ariana." He said sweeping off down between the tables and out of the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Soooo! Ariana is in Snape's good book, for now. And Ariana and Draco are fighting! Will Blaise try to make a move? Read to find out! I also wanted to say sorry if you didn't like the longer chapter last chapter. If you did then you're welcome! :)**

The small fight between Draco and Ariana lasted over the next few weeks, until it went from each other making snide marks to each other to them completly ignoring each other, which Pansy seemed to find just fine. Ariana awoke early on the Saturday morning, entering October, which she was thankful for as she had gone to bed long before anyone else, as Pansy had taken it upon herself to fawn over Draco quite loudly and Ariana, not wanting to listen anymore nor take the poision that was Pansy's voice, retired to her bed early, not even bringing herself to enjoy the horrified look upon Draco's face at this new attention. Ariana quickly and quietly changed into her jeans and a plain black tank, pulling a baggy dark green hoddie on over her head. She had told Hagrid she would help with with the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Althought she wasn't thrilled with them, she knew that not every creature was cute and cuddly and still wanted to help. As she finished lacing up her knee high black converses she quickly bolted into the common room. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be there, and was quite surprised when she ran, litterally, into Draco. The result of which knocked them both to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sor- oh it's you." Ariana said dusting herself off and standing up.

"Yeah, it's _just_ me, sorry it's not your precious boyfriend Blaise." Draco spat off.

"Blaise isn't my boyfriend. He's just been hanging out with me since you-" She stopped herself. "I don't have to explain myself to you Malfoy." She said curtly before turning on her heel, trying to walk away quickly but she failed, falling forward almost crashing into the floor before Draco grabbed her by the arm, but all he managed was to pull himself down with her. They each took a look at each other, Draco laying ontop of Ariana, his once slicked back hair sticking up at odd points and they both started laughing. "Ok, ok. Now get your fat butt off of me." Ariana said when they finally stopped laughing, even after a few people had walked by.

"Well I wouldn't be on you if _your_ fat butt hadn't pulled me down too." He said. They both stood staring at each other for a couple moments before both mutttering "Sorry" at the same time, not stopping themselves when a grin appeared on each face. "So why are you up so early?" He asked slicking his hair back into place.

"I told Hagrid I'd help him with something." Ariana said, happy to have her friend back. "I could ask you the same thing. Sneaking away while your dearest Pansy is asleep? Naughty!"

"She's been driving me mental." Draco said as they made their way into the Great Hall, it was still somewhat dark outside and there were few people in the Great Hall, most everyone else was still asleep.

"Oh honey, you were already mental to start with." Ariana smirked as they sat down, pulling some food onto her plate. "So what were you planning on doing all day while trying to hide from your dear flower?" Ariana asked.

"Dunno. Hadn't thought that far." He said following Ariana and pulling some food onto his plate as well.

"Well, you could always come down and help me at Hagrid's." Ariana said after a few bites.

"Like I would want to help that oaf." Draco scoffed.

"By help I mean sit there and laugh as I get attacked by Skrewts and be prepared to put out any fires that may happen." Ariana bribed.

Draco took another few bites before answering, thinking over what she had said. "Well... Yeah I think that would work." They finished their plates and got up slowly walking down the light frosted grounds to Hagrid's hut.

As they got closer Hagrid spotted them waving to Ariana, his face which had broken into a smile turned quickly into a frown as he saw who was with her. "Wha's 'e doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked looking down at Draco.

"He's hiding from his girlfriend." Ariana said, smiling up at Hagrid. "I told him I'd help him out. I thought he could be useful if I needed to make a quick get a way from a Skrewt." Ariana joked nudging Draco. "He's just going to hang out over by your hut. I know his little flower wouldn't ever dream he'd be down here." Ariana said as she pulled on some dragon hide gloves and started helping out Hagrid.

A few hours passed, and the cool air that had control of the grounds that morning had melted away, causing Ariana to remove the baggy hoodie or suffer heat stroke as 10:30 rolled around. Ariana stood wiping some sweat from her forehead and looked over at Draco who had been joined by Blaise. She thanked Hagrid and gave him back the dragon hide gloves and walked over to the two boys. "We think thats all we can do for the day. Hagrid doesn't want to stress the Skrewts out." You guys want to head back up? I told Blaise I'd help him with homework. I can look at yours too if you want." Ariana said as the two boys stood up and they started back up towards the castle talking about an early lunch.

Ariana had forgotten that the reason Draco had come with her down to Hagrid's was because he was hiding from Pansy, but remembered only too late when she heard her voice ring through the hall like a headache in waiting. "Drakey!" She almost all but screeched as she flung her arms around Draco's neck, "I have been looking for you all morning!" She spotted Ariana and her perky demeor changed in a heartbeat. "What were you doing with her?"

"He went with me. He was... watching me make a fool of myself down at Hagrid's..." Ariana said covering for him. She knew Draco had to be nice to her because of his parents, she wasn't about to get him in trouble with his folks, afterall, she did want them to like her too.

"I thought you two were fighting?" She sneered.

"We made up. Figured we were being stupid." Ariana said flinging her hoodie over her shoulder. "Well, I'm starving so, I guess I'm heading inside." Ariana said starting towards the Great Hall again, Blaise followed. She really didn't know what she had expected when Draco had met up with Pansy again. She had only gone a couple feet when Draco's footsteps fell into place with her. Ariana looked over and raised and eyebrow at him, Pansy was following him, looking very unhappy at the mended friendship.

"I'm hungry too, I mean, thats a long walk!" He said pointing to Hagrid's hut like it was the obvious answer, but Ariana caught it for what it really was and smiled at him, mouthing a soft "Thank you". Wheather he saw it or not, he gave no sign.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow so chapter 13! I can't believe this only started off as a small idea and it's grown into this! The views on this has almost broken 1,000! That is just amazing! I know I say it in almost every chapter, but I really do mean it I say Thank You! You guys are the BEST! Siriusly :) Ok, so here we go! Chapter 13!**

Ariana finished and left the table before the others, she wanted to take a look at something on her homework for potions before helping Draco and Blaise, and more than likely Pansy. She was deep in thought she almost didn't realize someone was calling her name. It was only when a hand clasped around her shoulder that she was brought out of her thoughts. Turning around she came face to face to Blaise holding her hoodie he handed it over. "I called you." He said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something I wrote down on the homework and I'm second guessing myself." Ariana said.

"Why do you always seem like you're somewhere else when we are together?" He asked, it sounded more like an accusation.

"What do you mean? We talk all the time." Ariana said thinking back to the past month, when had she ever made Blaise feel like she wasn't really a part of a conversation?

"Not like how you talk to Draco," He said, almost sneered.

"What are you talking about? I talk to you just like I do him! If I remember correctly, _you've_ been the one I talked to this entire past month, not Draco." Ariana said.

"I don't know why you like _him_ so much. He all but almost ignored you this entire month then just out of no where you two are best friends again?" Blaise asked, Ariana felt like this was suddenly going somewhere and she didn't want to be around when it appeared. "I thought you were my- my friend."

"Blaise. I am your friend. But I can be friends with other people too." Ariana said, feeling highly uncomfortable.

Blaise took a step forward placing a hand on each side of Ariana backing her into the wall behind her, blocking her from walking away. "What if I want you to be more than just my friend?" He looked down into her eyes, his brown ones meeting her hazel eye and green eye which were both opened wide.

"B-Blaise! I mean, really I wouldn't know what t-to say!" Ariana said, wishing that someone, anyone, even Pansy, would walk by right now.

"I really like you Ari." Blaise whispered bringing his face forward, she could feel his breath on her face, it was warm and smelled like cinnamon.

"Blaise." Ariana said, not knowing what to say.

"Ariana?" Came a familiar voice behind Blaise, Ariana let out a thankful breath of air.

"Draco!" Ariana said and Blaise quickly dropped his hands and stepped away. "Blaise and I were just t-talking!" Ariana said, but her voice was a bit higher than normal which did not go unnoticed.

"Ooooo." Pansy squealed from beside Draco. "They must have been _snogging_! We should leave them be Drakey." Pansy said tugging on Draco's arm, but he didn't move.

"Ariana, go with Pansy back to the common room. I want to have a word with Zambini." Draco said, he looked at neither of the girls, only at Blaise.

"Draco, really, I'm fine. There's no reason for any of this." Ariana placed her hand on Draco's arm, "There isn't a need for any of this."

"Go. Common. Room. Now." Draco said with each breath.

"I'm not leaving unless you _both_ come with me." Ariana said crossing her arms, standing in between the two boys.

"Better listen to your boyfriend Ariana." Blaise said tossing his head. "This is stupid." He started to walk away but before Ariana could say anything Draco had his wand out and was sending curses at Blaise, who must have been expecting it because he dodged and sent one spinning back at Draco, missing Ariana by inches as Draco flung towards her, knocking them both down. Pansy let off a shriek and took off. Draco stood up as Blaise sent another spell towards Draco, just as he raised his wand to send another spell back towards Blaise both boys were blasted backwards.

Ariana looked around as Professor McGonagall walked towards them, lowering her wand. "Never in my _life_ have I ever seen two students act like this. To Professor Snape's office now!" She said pointing towards the dungeons where both boys started towards. "Are you alright Miss. Potter?" She asked helping Ariana help, using her wand to dust her off.

"Yes, I'm fine, Professor, please. This was just a misunderstanding. Draco walked in on Blaise and me... talking." Ariana said, thinking it was better to not say what she was going to.

"And that upset Mr. Malfoy did it? That is still no excuse, there is to be no use of magic in between classes, and Mr. Zambini and Mr. Malfoy both know this, much less to be used on each other." She paused, "You should go have Madam Pomfrey check you out to make sure you are fine." Professor McGonagall said turning to follow Draco and Blaise.

"Professor, please, I'm fine. Draco knocked me out of the way. Please, this is all my fault." Ariana said.

"They knew what they were doing, they will both be receiving detention and I will be taking house points from the both of them." Professor McGonagall said.

"Y-you're not going to expel them?" Ariana asked.

"That is up to Professor Snape, but I highly doubt he will do so." Professor McGonagall said. "Now please, go have yourself checked out." She said pointing her towards the Hospital Wing.

Ariana waited until Professor McGonagall disappeared down to Professor Snape's office and took off after them, determined to wait until both boys came out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so forgive me for a moment but SQUEE! 1000! Thats so exciting to me! And I also wanted to just give a small shout out that if any of you like Sherlock FanFiction I had a kind of Sherlock dream and just had to write it down! I just posted it this morning (12/12/13) so if you want to read it and let me know what you thought I might add some more chapters to it as a side thing! It's called The Accidental Case. So after that, here is Chapter 14!**

Ariana paced quietly outside Professor Snape's office, straining her ears to try and hear something, anything coming from inside but just as she was starting to think that maybe no one was in there and she was waiting in vain the door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out into the hallway, took one look at Ariana and gave her a small nod and took back off towards the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise walked out followed by Professor Snape.

"If I hear you two are fighting again it will be more than detention!" He sneered looking from one boy to the other, neither of which would look at him. "Not get out of here." He looked up, just before he almost ran Ariana over. "Miss. Potter," He snapped, "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting for my friends Professor..." Ariana said, unsure as to why he was angry at her.

"I think you have caused enough problems for one day, and if I remember correctly Professor McGonagall said you had gone to the Hospital Wing to get checked out." He said looking down at her.

"I'm fine!" Ariana said feeling frustrated. "I'm not hurt, and last time I checked I was perfectly fine to know if my own body was hurt or not!" She was tired of everyone treating her like some china doll that was about to break. "Why is everybody acting like I'm going to bust into a million pieces?!" She said trying to not throw her hands up in air. Snape stood there staring at her, at an apparent loss for words.

"I did not realize you were so used to being babied by your muggle parents that you were sick of it." He sneered regaining himself.

"If that was being babied I don't want to know what _your_ idea of being mean to me is." She stared up at him, he was suddenly reminded of the time her Mother had given him that look. And with that she spun and stormed off, not wanting to stick around for Snape to regain himself once more.

She didn't want to go to the Slytherin common room because she didn't feel like talking to anyone there, and she didn't know where the Gryffindor Common Room was either, much less the password. So before she realized where she was she was walking out onto the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, she knew it was off limits, but at the moment to her that just meant she wouldn't run into anyone there and that, sounded like a wonderful idea. Looking around she made sure no one was looking towards her or paying any attention she quickly disappeared behind some of the trees and into the forest.

After a few steps in, it felt like a whole other world, like she had closed a window and opened a door. The forest floor was covered with tall grasses and some moss, the further she stared inwards the closer the trees seemed to get, almost as if the forest ended in just a wall of trees. She looked back around the tree she had stepped behind, back through the window, no one had noticed. She turned back, her anger had subsided, now she had been taken over by simple innocent curiosity. The sounds of the other students seemed to have been silenced by the forest itself, as though it was a loud radio that had suddenly been shut off. She took another step forwards and took in a deep breath and walked deeper into the forest.

Ten minutes later, althought to her it felt like hours thanks to the quickly darkening forest. She felt strangely at ease, but also on edge the forest was strangely quiet, and she couldn't help but think that it was curious that she hadn't ran into any animals yet. She had just paused to take a look back when she heard a twig snap about 10 feet to her left. Her head snapped towards the sound and she lowered herself closer to the ground hoping that if it was something dangerous it wouldn't see her. She inched forward towards the noise not exactly knowing why she was going towards the noise instead of turning tail and running away back towards the school. As she slowly creeped around a rather larger tree she saw something dark flex what looked like huge wings. As itmoved a bit more into a small clearing that was between Ariana and the shadow, she saw it looked almost skeleton like, with what were indeed dark wings that rested against its body, now that she saw it in the light it looked a lot less scary. As she went to stood up she slipped a bit, skinning her arm on the tree. "Ouch!" She said in a hushed whisper, looking down at the little bit of blood that was starting to form. _Shit, this is bad_. Ariana though to herself. _Bleeding in the middle of the forest like this NOT good. I got to get out of here_. She looked towards her left, she had gone only in a perfect forward line, knowing that making all kinds of twists and turns would have definatly got her lost. Looking back at the creatures she noticed that a much smaller one than the one she had seen, more than likely a baby, had creapt closer to her and was now sniffing at the blood dripping off of her arm.

"No no little guy." Ariana said rubbing his neck and turning back towards the castle, she wanted to get there quickly, but she did not want to create a lot of attention to anything else that might be learking nearby. She took one last look at the baby and started off towards the castle. After taking a few steps she heard foot steps behind her, she turned and looked and saw the baby was following her. "Aw little guy..." She stopped and watching as the baby pranced towards her, happy for her to wait. "You can't come with me bud, I know I probably smell really good to you right now, but you got to stay with your Mummy." She sat down on a tipped over tree and stroked the creature's strange skin.

"You should not have left the school yourself young one." A gruff voice said from behind her. Ariana jumped and spun looking to see who had spoke. There stood something with the body of a horse and the torso of a man.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Ariana said standing up. "I was just... wanting to get away for a bit... I didn't think..." Ariana said feeling extreamly stupid now that her anger and curiosity had dwindled.

"Fear not for I pose no danger to you child." The centaur said stepping forward towards Ariana, she didn't move. "What brings you so far away from the other students?"

"I just needed to get away for a bit... be by myself." Ariana said sitting back down on the tipped over log.

"Surely there are places that you can be alone at the school."

"Yeah, I just dunno, this seemed more peaceful... I really was just getting ready to leave." Ariana stood up again. "Is that alright?"

"It is for the best." He said stepping aside letting her past.

"Thank you." She said taking a few steps forward then turning back. "Can you tell me what that creature is?" She asked pointing to the baby.

"I see no one here but us." He said looking up towards the sky. Ariana took it as that the conversation was over and started back towards the school. Just as she could see the opening to the school even bits of light that peaked through the trees stopping just a few feet in front of her, a pale hand reached out around her arm pulling her back into the darkness, just as a scream that threatened to burst from her throat a cold hand clapped down over it.

Twisting around to see what had her, she came face to face with a pale face with black eyes that bore into her. His hairless head matching with his black eyes and pale skin she knew exactly what he was. A vampire.


	15. Chapter 15

**A vampire? Oh NO! What will Ariana DO?!**

Ariana stared horrified at the vampire above her. "I was so hoping that meddling centaur would leave you be soon enough. I could smell you from the other side of the forest." He said inhailing as he finished. "It was so easy, tracking you down you know." He said softly, running a finger down the side of her throat. "Easiest dinner I've ever caught." He said leaning his head down towards her throat.

"Please!" Ariana said quickly moving her mouth away from his hand. "Please, I'm a student at the school. If-if-if you k-kill me they will come looking for me. I've been gone long enough they probably already are."

"There are many students at the school, I highly doubt they will miss you so soon." He said, but he had pulled his face away from her neck second guessing himself, letting her go.

Ariana sat up quickly but didn't run, she knew he could catch her if he wanted to and she didn't want to die running away. "Please," Ariana said. "I know there are other things in here you could eat besides me." Ariana said trying to bide her time, hoping someone was close and could hear her. When he said nothing but sat there watching her she broke the silence. "I'm not going to scream if thats what you're waiting for." She said looking back towards the light peaking through. So close and so far.

"You're not going to beg for your life?" He mused.

"I didn't beg when I was beaten within an inch of my life, I'm not going to beg for you." Ariana stood up, he didn't move. "So are you letting me go?" She asked stepping towards the light another inch.

"I'm just wondering if I should kill you or not. Dumbledore has been quite nice to let me prowl this forest but killing you would end that, once they found you. I am merely trying to decide if you would be worth it." He took a step forward licking his lips. "I very much think you are quite worth it my dear. I will be gone after I drain you dry."

He reached towards her arms outstretched, just as he was about to clasp his pale hand around her throat Ariana pulled her wand out from her back pocket and yelled, "LUMOS!" The tip of her wand lighted and blinded the vampire, scrambling up to her feet she bolted past the trees to the safety of the light, where she immediatly colided with none other than Professor Snape

"Potter." He sneered. "What were you do-" He stopped, looking down at her face which had gone pale and was covered with dirt and her arm still dripping blood, along with the few new scratches she had aquired when she had struggled against the vampire. Tears stained her face.

"P-P-Professor Snape! I-I-I was ju-just l-leaving..." Her body shook.

He took one look at her and looked back at the place she had just ran into him from. "To the Hospital Wing, now." He said, stearing her there.

As she marched next to him past the other students, most of them stopping to watch, she didn't care at the moment if she got detention for the rest of the school year, she was alive. As he opened the door and had her step inside his face lost some of its fury. As they reached the Hospital Wing doors Ariana reached out for them but he stood in front of her, her arm dropped back down to her side. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing in the forest?" He crossed his arms, waiting.

"I went for a walk... I-I wanted to be alone." Ariana lowered her head, as tears slipped off the end of her nose. "That feels so stupid now." Ariana said, no longer trying to hold back her tears no longer caring if Snape saw. "I was angry, and stupid, and I just thought that we went in with Hagrid for class and I wasn't going to go in very far, but then I saw these creatures and I fell on the tree cutting my arm and I knew that I should leave and I tried, but one of the babies were following me, and I tried to get him to stop, but then I ran into a centaur and he said he couldn't see it and then just as I was about to leave a vampire appeared out of no where and he said he was going to drain me, and I just got away when I ran into you..." Ariana said hugging herself. "He wanted me to bed for my life... but I wouldn't." She looked up at Snape who said nothing.

"Lets go see Madam Pomfrey." He said quietly opening the door and letting her walk past. "And I hope this teaches you a lesson about going into the forest alone."

Ariana stopped in her tracks. "Y-you're not going to give me detention or something?"

"Do you want one? Because I can think of a good many things I could have you do. But I think, given your, incident, I feel you have learned a lesson." Professor Snape said not looking towards her.

"Thank you Professor Snape..." Ariana said looking at the ground.

"Next time I will not be so kind. Sit." He sat her down on a bed and walked off to get Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey fussed over her for the next two hours, even after she had said that she was alright. "Can I go back to my common room now?" Ariana had asked for the 50th time.

"I'd rather you stay the night here." She said sounding very cross. "You need an uneventful night and I would think that would best be served here. Now you should eat something, anything." She said pushing the soup she had been trying to get her to eat for the past thirty minutes, which was more than likely cold now.

"I'm really not hungry..." Ariana said, "I think I'd rather just sit here for a while." She turned her head towards the window that looked out at the forest.

"Punish yourself all you want Miss. Potter, but starving yourself shouldn't be one of them." She said curtly walking off, leaving the soup there.

Ariana looked at the clock in the Hospital Wing, it was almost four, people would be going in and out of the Great Hall soon for dinner. _Would Draco notice I'm not there? Would he even care? I mean I pretty much got him in detention for who knows how long._ Ariana sighed and slid down into a laying position on the bed, not wanting to think about it. Madam Pomfrey had also brought her a basin to wash the dirt and grime off of her arms and face, but she hadn't touched it either, just like the soup it was now room temperature. She was just starting to get bored with brooding when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and a small blonde head poked itself in looking around quickly, obviously wanting to be caught if who ever he was looking for was not here. Just as Ariana tried to roll over and cover her face up with the blanket Draco's eyes found hers and he let himself in and walked over to her bed as quickly and as quietly as he could.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, why are you still here? And why are you so dirty?" He asked quickly as Madam Pomfrey rushed over towards them.

"Out, Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Potter has had quite enough excitment with her little adventure. She does not need to relieve it tonight."

"I'm fine... Please, can he stay for a bit. If he starts stressing me out you can throw him out the window for all I care..." Ariana asked looking up at Madam Pomfrey.

Either to tired of arging with her, or deciding it was no point she just scoffed and walked back towards her office.

"What adventure? The fight wasn't that scary." Draco said as she shut the door to her office.

"She wasn't talking about that..." Ariana said not wanting to look at him, now that he was there, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him now.

"What happened?" He said taking his wand and warming up the water sitting in the basin and taking out the rag and wringing it out handing to her. "You can't think I'm going to leave here with you covered in dirt. Go on." When she didn't take the rag he rolled his eyes and started washing off her left arm himself. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Was all he said when she didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of an interal struggle Ariana launched into the story of what happened after she left the outside of Snape's office. The entire time she spoke Draco said nothing until she spoke about the vampire then Draco had actually dropped the rag he was holding and she paused long enough for him to pick it back up again. "Then Professor Snape broght me here. I just feel so stupid." She said pulling her arm away from him and placing her head in her hands and started crying again.

"Hey, shhh." He said patting her back. "You're going to get me thrown out a window." He said standing up and sitting on the bed next to her pulling her to his chest. "You're safe now and everything is going to be alright." He rested his chin on top of her head as her sobs subsided.

"She wouldn't throw you out a window. I was trying to be funny." She sniffled.

"Well it was very funny." He said placing his finger and thumb on her chin pulling her head up to meet his face. "Histarical. Almost pissed myself I was laughing so hard." He smirked, she did too.

"You think you're so funny." She leaned her head forward resting it against his lips, realizing just how tired she really was. "I didn't know how tired I was until just now..."

"I could leave." He said moving to sit up, but Ariana didn't move.

"I don't want you to do that either." She said, her voice a bit muffled by his shirt, he chuckled.

"Well, how about this. I'm going to go nip into the Great Hall and eat and I will come back when I'm done. If you're asleep I'll leave you be and come see you tomorrow when she lets you out. If you're still awake I'll stay and talk to you till you pass out or she throws me out the window." She smirked this time.

"Deal."

"Alright." He said, leaning forward and before he knew what he was doing he left a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a bit," He said trying to play it off, his cheeks a bit flushed as were hers. "If not, sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." He turned and quickly walked over and out the door. Thirty minutes later when he stuck his head back in, she was fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so squee! Firstish kiss! I know Draco was a bit soft in the last chapter, but I really think that that is the kind of person he would be around Ariana. **

The next morning Draco was waiting for her just like he said he would be. Madam Pomfrey fussed over her as long as she could before finally letting Ariana leave. She walked into the Great Hall and sat down, avoiding Blaise and Pansy's stares, somewhat shielding herself behind Goyle. "Did you sleep alright?" Draco asked, scooting closer to her so he didn't have to talk very loud, they were hip to hip.

"Yes and no." Ariana said thinking back to right after he had left, Madam Pomfrey had tried to give her a potion that would help her sleep and keep it dreamless, but Ariana refused it rolling over continuing to say she was fine. She even heard Draco trying to argue with Madam Pomfrey to just let him sit there but she had shooed him away to let her sleep, but she wasn't about to tell him she heard him. "I just had nightmares all night." Which was mostly true, she had woken up around one that morning screaming herself and Madam Pomfrey awake, at that she had made her take the potion to help her sleep, which Ariana had taken only enough to fall asleep and dream nothing.

Draco placed his hand over the one she wasn't using to pick at her food, "I know how you feel, I tossed and turned all night." He said using his left hand to eat. "I can't help but feel that if I hadn't walked in on you and Blaise-"

"You didn't walk in on anything." Ariana said curtly taking her hand out from under his and placing it in her lap, "Blaise pinned me up against the wall and was trying to, I don't know what he was trying to do." Ariana said stabbing at a piece of toast.

"Me being an idiot has nothing to do with what happened yesterday." Ariana lied. "Can we please talk about something else?" Ariana asked, placing her hand on the table again, but Draco did not replace his hand on top of it.

"You still going to help me with potions homework?" Draco asked after a few silent moments. Ariana looked up at him from her plate.

"Wow, really?" She rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "That was a quick adjustment." She nudged him with her arm. "Yeah, we will go take a look as soon as we are both done."

As the weeks grew closer to Halloween the excitment in the school grew to the point it felt like a balloon ready to pop. When the night their visitors were to arrive Ariana and Draco dropped their things off at the Slytherin Common Room as soon as potions was done and gathered with the rest of the school while they waited. Just as Ariana and Draco were talking about trying to sneak away and warm up, the Beauxbatons carriage finally arrived Ariana gave Draco a nudge as she saw him staring at some of the girls. "What?" He mouthed smirking at her, Ariana just rolled her eyes.

"Like what you see do you?" She mouthed back.

Leaning forward he whispered quietly in her ear, "I've seen better."

"Oh I'm sure you have." She whispered back before he pulled away, he just winked.

As the girls from Beauxbatons and their large Mistress went inside the students went back to standing, waiting for Durmstrang to arrive, after Beauxbatons everyone was looking towards the skies, wondering what Durmstrang was going to be riding in. As the sun started to go down a bit it got a tad cooler. Ariana, who had spilled something on her robe and had no clean ones yet was the only one who didn't have a robe, shuffled closer to Draco who was warmer, he hid the smile that came on his face, although Pansy saw it, giving a small 'humpf' looking towards the sky like she was suddenly interested in it.

When the Durmstrang students finally arrived Ariana was itching to go inside, eat and curl up next to the fire thankful it was a friday. She stood up looking towards Snape, hoping he would start having them file inside, but he stood staring ahead watching Professor Dumbledore and the Durmstrang Headmaster, Professor Karkaroff, Snape was giving him a strange, almost hateful look, she thought he only resurved for her brother. Ariana looked back when Draco had nudged her and pointed to the boy closest to Karkaroff.

"That's Victor Krum!" He murmered under his breath. "He's a World Famous Quidditch player, I saw him play this past summer at the Cup." Draco said, sounding proud like he normally did when he talked about something important happening to him.

"That's really awesome and all Draco, but I'm ready to go inside, I'm freezing." Ariana said rubbing her arms, before Draco was able to make a retort a brown fury coat wrapped around Ariana. She quickly looked around and found a burly Durmstrang student standing there. He gave her a small nod of the head and a smile.

"Marin!" Karkaroff shouted, "Stop messing around!" The boy who had given her the coat took off back towards his other classmates, leaving Ariana with his coat looking surprised, next to Draco who seemed to be giving the boy death stares.

"That was... strange." Ariana said looking down at the coat. "Nice, but strange." Draco simply scoffed. As Durmstrang went inside Professor Snape had them follow, as they were the last out they were the first in. After they were all sat back down at their respective tables, Ariana slipped off the coat the boy Marlin had given her.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly, — guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore said, and at that the girls from Beauxbaton sat at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang students made their way over to Ariana and Draco's table, the boy Draco had pointed out earlier, Victor Krum, sat next to Draco who looked extreamly smug about this but lost some of it when the boy from earlier, Marlin, sat next to Ariana.

"Thank you for this." Ariana said handing back his coat. "You really didn't have to." She smiled.

"It is no problem." He said waving his hand. "I veard vou say vou vere cold. Vou vere not bundled up like everyvne else."

"Yeah, I spilled some stuff on my robes." Ariana said. "Oh, um I'm Ariana by the way." She said holding out her hand, he told it and bent over kissing it. "Oh my." Ariana said flushing red. "Um, thank you?"

"It is vine. I am Marlin." Marlin said turning towards the food that had appeared.

"Yeah I heard Professor Karkaroff." Ariana said pulling some food onto her plate. "So, again. Thank you Marlin, you really didn't need to do that." She smiled. "It was very sweet though."

"It is not av cold vere as it is wvere I am from." He simply said, Ariana gave a small nod in understanding.

Ariana looked over at Draco, who she was surprised to see had turned his back on her completely, "Draco?" Ariana asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He answered, it sounded colder than it normally did.

"If you're going to talk to me like that don't bother." Ariana said with a small huff.

"Vou should not talk to vour girlfriend like that." Marlin said frowning.

"I'll talk to her however I please," Draco sneered at him.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ariana said, choosing to ignore the small jump her stomach did when he wasn't the one to say that. "I'm going to bed. Good night Marlin it was very nice to meet you, and good luck." Ariana said storming away from the table, scoffing something about "Stupid boys."


	17. Chapter 17

**Again I just want to say I'm sorry if my accents are horrible! I'm good at speaking accents but writing them is so different! Thank you guys for sticking with me!**

Over the next morning Ariana seemed to run into Marlin every time she tried to find Draco to say she was sorry for whatever had made him mad, but it seemed he was either trying to avoid her, when actually she just kept missing him. For while she looked for Draco in all the normal places he would be he looked for her in the normal places he thought she would be. All while she was looking for Draco she was playing guide to Marlin, who very much slowed her process by asking a lot of questions. Right after lunch she was able to ditch Marlin by slipping into a crowd headed towards the library. As she slipping silently into the library Ariana saw a familiar face. Deciding she was going to make up for him being so rube the night before Ariana followed quickly and quietly along a row of books. Just before Draco was about to get up from the table he was sitting at she reached out and grabbed him. She had tried to aim for his sides, but he had moved to quickly and her hands landed on his hips but the result was the same, he shouted and Madam Pince threw them out.

"What was that about?!" He shouted again once Madam Pince had disappeared back into the library. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"I was getting you back for being so rude last night." Ariana said folding her arms. "And I've been looking for you all morning too." Her face softened. "I wanted to say I was sorry for whatever I did to make you mad. I dunno what it was, but I didn't get to talk to you for a whole month over something stupid, I didn't want to do it again." She looked down and shuffled her feet.

Draco continued to look at her, he hadn't been expecting her to apologize. "Yeah, well you didn't ask him to give you his coat..." Draco muttered.

Ariana's head snapped up. "THATS what you were so angry about?! I felt bad because some guy handed me his coat and you got upset?" Ariana's hands flew to her hips. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard Draco Malfoy." She paused, her arms going a tad slack. "Why would you care if some guy gave me his coat anyways?"

"I-I don't!" Draco said not expecting the question, she was to good at noticing things. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if it bothers you so much why don't you do it next time before another boy gets the chance?" Ariana said smirking. "You act like he was going to steal me away or something."Draco stared at her wide eyed for a moment, not daring himself to speak. "I mean, you're like my best friend here. No one is gunna take my friendship away from you." Ariana nudged Draco in the arm as they started to walk away together.

"I know that." Draco said, trying to ignore the small flip he felt in his stomach when she touched him. "I wasn't thinking about that." He muttered, Ariana didn't seem to hear him.

"So who do you think is going to become the Hogwarts Champion?" Ariana asked after a few moments. "I don't think I've seen many people from our house put their names in, but if it was me I wouldn't want everyone to watch. I would have snuck out durring the night to do it." Draco nodded, thankful for the change of subject. They spent the rest of the day talking about what they would do if they were chosen as chapions.

That night as everyone gathered in the Great Hall waiting, those who had finished with their dinners were staring up at Dumbledore, who may have been purposely taking his time. Finally it seemed Dumbledore stood up and walked around the Goblet, "Yes, I do believe it only needs a few more minutes to decide. Now while we wait I just want to say another thank you to our guests and our students who have been showing us in the upmost wonderful light." The Goblet behind him flared suddenly shooting a piece of paper into the air, Dumbledore reached out and caught it. "From Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" Dumbledore pointed to the Slytherin table where Krum stood up and stalked off towards Dumbledore who shook his hand and pointed him towards a door off to the side. As the clapping subsided the Goblet flared once again and again it shot out a piece of paper which Dumbledore again caught. "From Beauxbations, Fleur Delacour!" The pretty girl Draco had been watching the day they arrived stood and gracefully seemed to glide to Dumbledore who showed her again to the room off to the side.

"Oh your girlfriend got chosen." Ariana joked nudging Draco in the side.

"Oh haha." He smirked at her.

"Very good, Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. Another minute later the Goblet flared, as it did so, the entire school seemed to hold their breath all at the same time as this paper seemed to take forever for Dumbledore to catch. When he finally did he looked down at it and smiled. "Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table errupted with applause. A handsome looking 7th year stood and walked up to Dumbledore shook his hand and disappeared behind the same door. "Well! Now that we have our three chapions we can-" But Dumbledore stopped, at first Ariana couldn't figure out why but then she saw, not needing Draco to point it out.

"The Goblets glowing again." He said, more interested in it now than he had been before.

The Goblet flared and another piece of paper shot out, if the last one took forever to fall, it was no comparision to this one. Time seemed to have stood still until Dumbledore's hand clasped around the paper. He looked down at it, seeming to read it several times before he looked up and over at the Gryffindor table. "Harry Potter." He said it softly, but the Great Hall was so quiet that it was almost as though he shouted it. "Harry!" He said a bit more loudly this time, "Come here Harry." Dumbledore said waving his hand for him. Ariana looked over towards the mess of black hair that was shoved forward by a bushy brown one as she and the rest of the Hall watched as he slowly made his way to Dumbledore.

"No..." Ariana said softly, "This can't be right." Ariana made to stand but Draco pulled her down.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Someone has to stop this!" Ariana whispered loudly. "He can't do this! There is an age restiction for a reason!" Ariana tried to pull her arm from his grasp. "Let me go Draco."

"No, if you run up there right now, it will cause a bigger mess. Just wait." He pulled her back into a sitting position and she looked back up, Harry had reached the table and had already walked into the room off to the side, Dumbledore and the others were rushing into the room.

Professor McGonagall stood, "You are all dismissed you may return to your dormitories." she said quickly before rushing into the room the other teachers had gone into.


	18. Chapter 18

**I just wanted to say thanks to those of you sticking with me, I know the last few chapters have been a bit of a dull, but I'm building up to something :) I promise! And I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've updated this one, I've gotten really attached to my Sherlock FanFic and it's turning out really well! If you're a Sherlock fan feel free to check it out! It's called The Accidental Case! Thank you guys for being so patient with me!**

Ariana looked over at Draco then bolted towards the door the teachers and Harry had gone through. She didn't bother knocking she just opened it and went right in. A bit further ahead she saw the dark figures of the teachers surrounding a fireplace. Fleur was standing next to Madam Maxime with her giant arm around her. They were all arguing, saying that Dumbledore was trying to cheat. "He isn't trying to cheat!" Ariana said stepping out from where she had been listening. "He was just as surprised as you are! Can't you tell?"

" 'e is jus' surpri'ed heez plan worked!" Madam Maxime said. "We did not come all zeez way for nothing. If Dumblydorr getz two champions zo will we!"

"That's not the way it works I'm afraid," Dumbledore said. "The Goblet will not reawaken until the next tournament."

"Of course that is your excuse Dumbledore." Karkaroff sneered.

"Maybe, Potter really had nothing to do with it." Snape said suddenly. "But he does have a great passion in not abiding by the rules other do."

"I don't know why you lot are so keen to blame Potter, it would have taken an extremely strong confoundas charm to trick the Goblet, way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Moody huffed as he limped into the light. "I think someone put Potter's name in the Goblet in hopes he will get killed."

"Honestly!" McGonagall said.

"Confessing to something Moody?" Karkaroff asked looking down his nose at the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor.

"It's my job to think as Dark Wizards do, maybe you remember Karkaroff?" Moody said glancing down at Karkaroff's left arm. Karkaroff quickly smoothed over the sleeve that was over the spot Moody had looked at. He turned back towards Dumbledore, but his blue eye stayed staring at the spot on Karkaroff's arm. "Albus?" He asked, wanting to know what Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and looked towards Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. "What do you say Barty?"

"The Goblet is a magically binding contract, Potter will have to partisipate, there isn't any other choice." Mr. Crouch said looking from brother to sister then back to Dumbledore.

"This is stupid!" Ariana said quite suddenly. "It shouldn't count because he didn't do it! So it should be whoever put his name in has to do it!"

"Ariana, don't..." Harry said quietly, he didn't need her saying everything he was thinking.

"But... this isn't right!" Ariana said looking from face to face, none of them showed her any sign that what Mr. Crouch had said was wrong. "I can't believe this, people have died in this thing and you're going to bend the rules just because thats the way it has to be..." Ariana looked at every face besides Dumbledore and Harry. "Whoever did this should have to deal with ten times worse than what Harry's going to have to do. And if I find out who it was, I'll make sure of it." She turned storming off out of the room.

Ariana's fury followed her all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room where she saw Marlin standing outside, obviously waiting for her. She quickly ducked behind a suit of armor cursing the way the night was going. She was just starting to wonder how long he was going to stand there until she heard the path to the Slytherin Common Room open up and Draco's voice speak, her heart started pounding.

"What are you doing out here?" He sneered she could almost see the look on Draco's face as he spoke, she dared not look around because she didn't want to be caught in case she would ever have to hide here again.

"I wa' wai'ing for Ariana." Marlin said. "Why do you car'? You said she was't your girlfriend."

"Yeah well I lied, she's my girl and I don't like watching you sniff around her like a dog waiting for scraps, so piss off." Ariana's heart lept into her throat. Why was he saying that?

"Or wha'?" Marlin asked.

Ariana heard the passageway to the Slytherin Common Room open once again and she heard heavy footfalls, Crabb and Goyle, she just knew it. "Or I'll have my friends take care of you." She heard the smugness in his voice. "And I'll curse you myself."

Ariana heard Marlin cuss something in Bulgarian, just as she was going to take a quick peak out from her hiding place as Marlin rushed past. She watched him turn the corner at the end of the hall as listened until she could hear his steps no longer. Standing up, she dusted her legs off and peaked around the corner, Draco, Crabb, and Goyle were no longer there. She listened quietly for the sound of footsteps, but decided that the boys had gone back inside. As she started back towards the Common Room a dark hand darted out from behind a statue and pulled her backwards, she let out a small yelp of surprise as a hand clamped around her mouth so she wouldn't yell out again. She twisted around and met the eyes of Blaise, her body relaxed a bit and he removed his hand from her mouth now that she wasn't going to scream again.

"What the hell Blaise? You scared me almost to death!" She whispered harshly, why she was whispering she wasn't sure.

"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to ask you something." He said standing up looking down at her.

"And you have to do it behind a dirty statue?"

"There is a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend, I was wondering if you would go with me." He said, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Hogsmeade? Um, yeah sure. I'd love to." Ariana said not knowing what to say. "Why'd you ask me?" She asked quickly before he slipped away getting to her feet.

"I told you Ariana, I like you. And I know somewhere you like me too. I'm just asking for one day, let me show you that you can." He leaned over her resting his arm on the wall behind her above her head.

"Blaise, I've told you, I just don't like you that way..." Ariana sighed, she was tired of getting pinned to walls by him.

"If you just give me a chance. I can make you love me."

"You can't make someone love you, either they do or they don't, look I like you as a friend. I just don't like you that way." Ariana said, softly. "I'm already seeing someone..." She lied, desperate for anything that would get him to stop.

"You can't lie to me Ariana, I've been watching you. The only person you've around is Malfoy."

"Yeah, well we've been keeping it a secret." Ariana said, hoping Blaise had heard what Draco had said to Marlin to back up her story.

"He can't give you the life I can. His family is going to fall, and he's going to go down with them." Blaise ran a single finger down Ariana's cheek. "I can make you happy, happier than he possibly could." His face moved closer, lips barely an inch away from hers, she felt his breath on her lips.

Without thinking she slipped her hand into her pocket gripping her hand around the end of her wand pulling out she yelled, "_LUMOS DUO!_" blinding Blaise long enough for her to slip away. He was just regaining his sight when she had said the password and the opening for the Common Room opened up and she quickly slipped inside hearing Blaise cuss her out as it sealed shut behind her. As she leaned against the resealed wall she looked around, a couple of other Slytherins were watching her but looked away at she made eye contact with each of them. She ran her hand through her hair ruffling up the back not wanting it to lay too flat and walked over towards the fireplace where she saw Draco sitting, Crabb and Goyle sitting across from him. She walked over and slumped down onto the floor infront of the fireplace looking into it.

Draco sat watching her for a few moments before speaking, "You alright?" He asked.

"He has to partisipate..." Ariana said, she was glad Draco had waited to talk, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him she had heard what he said or the incident she had with Blaise out in the hall, she was able to think up something to say when he would eventually speak to her. "Harry, even though he wasn't the one to put his name in, they said its magically binding... Stupid really..." She got up as she heard as someone came into the Common Room, she didn't need to know to look to know it was Blaise. "I'm going to bed. Night." As she disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitory.


	19. Chapter 19

Ariana was awake long before anyone else that day, as she slipped out of the Common Room with a letter she had wrote before anyone else had come to bed the night before. She had read over it multiple times before she had been happy with the end result.

_Dear Snuffles,  
Harry told me that's what I should call you, if you're wondering, I know I haven't written you yet but I've been busy dealing  
dealing with all the crazy classes and my new house mates. I got sorted into Slytherin, Harry and the others almost freaked  
when the hat yelled it out. I met a really nice boy who I guess you can say is my friend, his name is Draco Malfoy I dunno if  
you know his parents or not. But the real reason I'm writing is because I don't know where else to turn. This year they  
brought back the Triwizard Tournament and even though it's supposed to be for those 17 and older somehow Harry got  
picked! He said he didn't put his name in and I believe him, I dunno about anyone else. I'm just hoping you could shed some  
light on what could be going on and why Harry's name would get put in the Goblet in the first place, Professor Moody, our  
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said that someone wants Harry killed!  
Hope you're well!_

Love Ariana.

Ariana sealed it in a letter and took off towards the owlery, she hadn't seen Phoenix since she sent the letter to Hagrid and missed him. As she rounded the corner, some familiar messy black hair bounced ahead of her. "Harry!" She shouted waving at him for him to stop. He did and waiting for her to catch up with him. "Hey!" She said smiling as she reached him. "What are you doing up this early?"

He looked down at the letter in her hands, "Same as you apparently." He held up a letter of his own, _Snuffles_ was written on the front.

"I'm writing to him too! I didn't know what else to do..." Ariana lowered her voice. "Are you scared?"

"I dunno, I guess I should be but I'm really not." He shrugged as they continued to the owlery together.

"I was reading up on the Tournament, people have died Harry."

"You sound like Hermione." He said, Ariana placed her hands on her hips reminding him strongly of Mrs. Weasley.

"This isn't a joke, Mr. Sassy Pants. This is serious. I don't know how you can be so calm about this."

"I guess when you've escaped death three different times you don't really think about it." Harry said, Ariana looked down.

"I'm sorry... I've heard, Sir- Snuffles told me the night he saved me. It's amazing the things you've been through."

"If you're going to start thinking I'm some hero-"

"Don't get a big head! I just think it's amazing that after all of it, you're still you. You haven't turned into some Nutter who keeps looking over his shoulder expecting death at any second." Harry closed his mouth. "I'm not saying you're a hero, I'm just saying that you're brave. That's different." They started climbing up the stairs that led to the owlery.

"Wow, uh thanks?" Harry said, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

"You're welcome." They climbed in silence for a bit longer until they reached the top. As Harry walked in a beautiful snowy white owl fluttered down setting on his shoulder.

"Take this to Sirius ok?" He said as he tied the letter to her leg.

"She is just beautiful Harry." Ariana said stroking her feathers. Phoenix who must have been jealous fluttered down right next to Harry's and clicked his beak Ariana grinned. "Phoenix! Were you jealous? You poor baby!" She cooed as he stuck his leg out at her. "You take this to Sirius ok? And you be nice to-" She looked at Harry.

"Hedwig." Harry said.

"Be nice to Hedwig. Ok boy?" She placed a light kiss aside his head before he took off out the window, Hedwig close behind him.

"He was pleasent."

"He's just a big baby. He just needs some love and affection." She nudged him. "It works almost all the time."

"You sound like Hagrid. Next thing I know you're going to hatching a dragon egg in your fireplace." Harry nudged her back.

Ariana giggled. "That's silly! I wouldn't hatch and egg in the fireplace! I'd build a huge bon fire that I'd magically keep constantly burning so it would keep the egg warm but still get lots of oxygen to the fire!" Harry stared at her and she busted out laughing. "You keep making that face and it's going to stick like that Harry." As they reached the bottom of the stairs, in which Harry had chased Ariana down the better part they reached the bottom mostly out of breath and giggling. "So, you think Sir-Snuffles is going to get our letters ok?"

"Don't worry, I trust Hedwig better than I would the muggles mail." Ariana looked down the hallway that was brighter than when they had started up the stairs.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Harry. I'm think I'm going to go back and sit next to the fire and finish my book." She gave him a wave as they parted ways. As she slowly made her way towards her common room she passed by a window. Stopping and staring out at the grounds her mind raced, it was amazing to believe that she had only been here just a couple of months and how everything was so easily falling into place. She felt more at home here than she had anywhere in her life, and she loved it. She crawled into the low hanging window and sat herself against the frame letting one leg hang down the cool wind blew her bangs around her face. She let out a small sigh and let her head lull backwards against the frame. She never noticed Draco come up from behind her.

He slowly reached out intending to give her a start when Pansy saw Draco, not seeing Ariana, launched herself towards him knocking them both towards the window and into Ariana knocking her from her seat. Ariana gave a small yelp as she flew towards the ground, she wasn't a top of the astronomy tower or anything, but it was high enough that the inpact was going to break something. Ariana shut her eyes tight and braced herself for the impact but it didn't come, instead came a grip around her middle and something hard underneath her. She opened her eyes just a fraction to see what had happened, and she was staring into the black fabric of someone's shirt. Looking up she met Draco's grey eyes. "Draco!" Gave a huge sigh of releif and looked around, they were flying on a broom!

"You're lucky I had this with me," He touched down not to far from Hagrid's Hut. "I was planning on showing you around the Quidditch Pitch. Thought you'd might like a ride." Ariana got off of his broom slipping quickly to the grounds her legs a bit weak from shock. Draco dropped his broom and knelt down next to her, "You alright? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Quite a few people had gathered around them seeing what had happened.

Ariana shook her head, now that she was on the ground she didn't quite trust herself to speak, feeling she might just throw up. After a few moments Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape was seen running towards them, no doubt someone ran to grab them. "Potter are you alright?" McGonagall said neeling next to her looking her over, Snape stood above looking down, his cheeks looked a bit paler than they normally did.

Ariana finally spoke. "I'm fine, just a bit shocked." She took a chance at standing up failing, she sat back down. "I just need a moment." She looked up meeting Snape's eyes she nodded at him, not needing him to speak.

"I think Miss. Potter just needs some rest." He said stepping forward reaching out a hand, she took it pulling herself into a standing position. She wobbled a bit but stayed upright.

"Are you sure you don't want to go sit in the Hospital Wing?"

"No, Professor McGonagall please, I'm fine really. Just uh, got the wind knocked out of me." She could see the color slowly coming back into her cheeks thanks to the reflection in McGonagall's glasses. "Thank you though, really." Professor McGonagall looked her over a bit more and when she could find no broken bones or even a scratch she stood up and started hushing people away.

"Thank you Professor." Ariana said towards Snape.

"Just try to stay out of windows Potter." He spun on his heal, his cloak wipped behind him as he stalked back up towards the castle. Ariana looked over at Draco.

"Thanks for that. You know, catching me."

"It was kind of my fault." He looked down kicking some dirt. "I was trying to scare you, to just give you a start you know? And I guess Pansy didn't see you and jumped on me and I fell towards you and next thing I knew I hear you yell and you were go-"

Ariana took a step forward and placed a finger against his lips. "Shh, it's ok now." She smiled taking her finger away. "I'm safe and sound, thanks to you." She watched him smile back at her.

"So, would you, still wanna go for a ride?" He looked back down at his broom disguarded on the ground. "I mean, if you don't want to-" Again she placed her fingers against his lip to stop him from talking.

"I'd love to, that's very sweet." She looked at him her head tilted to one side a small smile on her face, their bodies were inches apart. Draco could have sworn she could hear his heart beating violently against his chest, but she showed no hint of hearing it. "Ready when you are." She said when he hadn't moved.

"Oh! Yeah," He walked over and picked up his broom turning back towards her they walked over towards the Quiddtich Pitch side by side.


	20. Chapter 20

**OK, I just wanted to apologize for not updating for a couple of days, I kinda came to a standstill and had to think for a bit! But I'm back! And I've been doing some thinking, and for my sake, I'm going to change some stuff around with the story. Just because GoF is such a wonderful book I feel horrible about skipping over things with Harry and the Goblet. So I'm just having them jump a year, so it's going to be year 5 with Umbitch, because I have so many evil ideas with her and I can't wait to play with them! So ignore all the stuff with the Goblet, I'm just going to jump ahead with year 5. So sorry about that, I just wanna go in a different direction than what I started with! And I feel a bit better going in a more romantic direction with 15/16 years old, I know I'm weird. So without further ado (and again I'm soooo sorry about the wait) here is chapter 20!**

Ariana and Draco stayed out at the Quidditch Pitch until the sun had started to go down. As they touched down on the grass, Ariana had been sitting behind Draco her arms wrapped around his waist, she let go and stepped onto the grass. "Draco that was amazing! I've never had so much fun before!" She gave a small spin and looked back at him, her cheeks a bit pink. "Can we do this again?" She asked, Draco had shown her a few of the moved he used while in a game, while most of the time they just did barrel rolls in midair while Ariana clung to him squealing gleefully in his ear, normally Draco hated hearing girls make such high pitched noises in his ear but this time he didn't matter so much, in fact he enjoyed it and laughed with her.

"Of course, anytime you want." He tossed the broom over his shoulder as they started up towards the castle, chatting a bit more about Quidditch Draco explaining most of it while Ariana asked questions making sure she understood what he was saying. As they entered the Great Hall it was packed full, they arrived just in time before food had been served. They took a seat near the end of the table Ariana noticed Pansy giving her a death glare while seeming to reenact her fall from the window, making it seemed that she had panicked more than what had actually happened, but her group of friends laughed away Pansy shrieking the loudest in the middle.

Ariana rolled her eyes looking back towards Draco, who was still sitting there watching her. When her eyes met his, she couldn't help herself and blushed, quickly looking down at her plate smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said through a smirk.

"Like what?" He asked, going to his own plate, still watching her from the corner of his eyes. "No clue what you mean."

"Yeah right!" She said nudging his arm, but said no more about it. But every time she looked up to talk to him he was already watching her, making her blush even more only to look back down at her plate smiling stupidly. _Why does he keep looking at me?_ She asked herself. _And why am I enjoying it so much? _They didn't say much else to each other throughout dinner, but whenever she looked at him from out of the corner of her eyes he was already watching her, to which she would become flustered feeling her heart rise into her throat and her face feel warm as she glanced back down at her plate. _This is so silly! Just ask him what's up. Maybe you have dirt or something on your face, or a cut. No… Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall would have made you go to the Hospital Wing for a cut… What could it be!?_ "Is there something on my face?" Ariana blurted out, her hand reaching up and touching the side of her face.

Draco simply let out a small chuckle, "No, your face is perfect." He mused a bit louder than he intended, making himself go a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" Ariana asked.

"Is it bothering you?" He leaned forward, almost whispering it.

Ariana felt herself grow hot in the cheeks, her stomach feelings like there were racing brooms doing laps inside of it, but as nervous and flustered as she was, she couldn't pull herself to look away from his beautiful grey eyes. "N-No." Ariana stuttered. "I was simply curious. I mean, I can't be _that_ interesting to watch." She joked.

"You'd be surprised." Draco said whispering this time, his breath feeling hot on her ear which sent a chill down her spine. Ariana looked Draco up and down, there was something different about him, and different about the way he looked at her she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You feeling ok Draco?" Ariana asked leaning away from him, taking him all in. "You seem… I dunno, different." She watched him as his eyes roamed her face, seeming to take in every detail.

"I feel…" He trailed off, seeming to think about what his next words were going to be, "I'm fine." He smiled, looking away. "Really." He added, not having to look at her to know she was still watching him with a curious look on her face.

Ariana watched him for a couple more minutes before shrugging her shoulders and looking away back to her own plate of food. She slowly picked at what was on her plate, her thoughts millions of miles away from eating. As she looked away from her food, scanning the Teacher's Table she watched as the squat woman wearing almost all pink chatted happily away to the annoyance of Professor Snape. Ariana couldn't help but feel bad for the guy; she wouldn't want to be near that much pink either.

Ariana gave a small yawn as the food slowly disappeared from the table. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she knew it was almost time for bed. Stifling another yawn as her and Draco stood up from the table, she was knocked forward by Pansy as she pushed her way past with her group of girls. "Watch where you're going Potter." Pansy laughed as she continued walking. Draco's brows furrowed as he watch her walk away cackling.

"I'm sorry about that." He muttered as he helped her up.

"It's not your fault she's a crazy bitch." Ariana said hearing a small girlish clearing of the throat.

"I'm sorry Miss. Potter, what exactly did you just say?" Ariana spun around, only to reassure herself she was hearing Professor Umbridge talking.

Ariana had heard from around the school how she treated Harry in her class; she could only assume that she wasn't going to be in her good graces either. So Ariana did what she always did when there was a teacher who decided she was top dog. Knock her ass down a few pegs. Standing straight, looking down at her DADA teacher and throwing what should be called her world famous smirk onto her lips she said the only thing she could think of. "I called her a crazy bitch. You've probably heard it before, as I could only assume you've been called it before Professor."

Ariana's smirk grew as she saw Professor Umbridge's smiled falter for a second before regaining her composure and making a small clicking noise with her tongue. Arianna was highly reminded of a book she read when she was younger about a crocodile eating a clock and having a very strong craving for a certain hook handed pirate. "My, my, my, you are just like you're brother aren't you dear? No respect."

"Oh I have respect ma'am. Just not for you." Ariana eye's flashed with a grin as once again she seemed to get the better of the woman. "In all fairness though, I'd rather have respect for the shit on the bottom of my shoe than you."

That seemed to be her last straw; Umbridge looked up at Ariana and tried to fill her words with as much venom as she could. "Then maybe I will just have to make you respect me. Detention for the next week I think, my office, 7 P.M. Please try not to be late." She smiled with such a girlish smile Ariana could have puked.

"Sure thing, Umbitch." Ariana muttered as she watched the spring in her small victory step falter, as she looked over her shoulder at Ariana. The action made Ariana think of a very large ugly pink owl.

"I think maybe two weeks should do it." She said sweetly as she waddled out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked over at Ariana, he had never seen anyone talk like that to, well anyone, it was strange seeing her do it as normally she was a very sweet person. "What in the hell was that about?" He whispered, apparently worried that Umbridge would hear his minor curse.

"No one gets to pick on my brother but me." She looked over at him, her normal grin back on her face. "Isn't that the way it is supposed to go with siblings?" Ariana asked.

Draco shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

Ariana looked down at her feet as they made their way back to the Slytherin Common Room, growing up while going to school with the other children who had brothers and sisters they always complained about how they always got picked on, or bragged about how they would pick on theirs. Ariana could only guess that was just the way siblings treated each other. Could she be wrong?


	21. Chapter 21

**So... there is something good in this chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!**

That Monday morning as Ariana eye's opened she knew she didn't want to get out of bed. Monday morning meant going back to her normal routine and it also meant the starting of two weeks of free less evenings. "Just had to mouth off didn't you Ari?" Ariana muttered under her breath. "Just _couldn't_ keep your stupid mouth shut." Ariana kicked her towel into the bathroom in frustration. Pansy was just leaving as Ariana entered, taking care in making sure she shoulder checked Ariana as hard as she could, making her stumble a bit. Ariana turned to open her mouth but shut it again. Knowing her luck Umbridge would have the place bugged and would just add on another week. Pansy wasn't worth it.

"Got nothing to say now that Draco isn't around huh? I knew you were just showing off for him." Pansy sneered.

"You know, you really shouldn't make faces like that. It'll stick someday." Ariana paused thinking. "Then again, that would probably be an amazing improvement for you."

"You really think you're so special Potter? The only reason Draco even likes you is because he thinks you're an easy lay." She looked her up and down sneering at her. "He wouldn't give you the time of day otherwise. That's all you are Potter. An easy fuck."

Ariana's fists clenched at her sides, it was taking everything she had not to punch Pansy in her squat little face. _Use your words Ari, not your fists._ Ariana said to herself. "Pansy, do you suck your Father's dick with that mouth?"

The words hung in the air for a moment, Pansy's mouth hung open like a window, before muttering the only comeback she could think of. "At least I _have_ a Father." Ariana picked up her towel and pushed past Pansy not bothering to get dressed or even worry about what she looked like, or what others would think of her running through the halls in just a pair of black p.j. bottoms and a green tank. She needed to get away right now, she just wasn't sure where to go.

Ariana ran down the stairs past a very shocked Draco and her fellow students not bothering to say anything at his questions, as she flung herself threw the entrance to their Common Room and down the hallway. Not bothering to look around her, letting her feet take her wherever they felt like going. It wasn't until Ariana felt the cold morning air getting to her when she realized she was walking around the school gardens. She gave her arms a rub with her hands, trying to warm them up looking back at the school she knew she would have to go back eventually. If not for her classes, then for the warmth. Sighing she did a couple turns to keep her body moving and somewhat warm. Her breath rose weakly in front of her and the frost poked at her feet like needles. She didn't know why what Pansy said upset her so badly. Maybe part of it was knowing she really didn't have parents, true she had the people who brought her up, but they never treated her like a child should be treated, and she had always hoped that she was somehow switched at birth and her real parents were out there looking for their daughter. She sighed and kicked at some dirt on the ground which hurt. "I hate this." Ariana spoke aloud to herself; she walked over and sat on a tree that was lying on its side.

"Yer gonna freeze ou' 'ere if you don' ge' yer butt inside." Hagrid's voice came out of the forest behind her making her jump a little.

"Might as well…" Ariana said as Hagrid came and plopped down next to her, making the ground shake a bit.

"Now wha' ya sayin' tha' fer?" He asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just having a really bad day…" Ariana said, not wanting to get into details.

"Ya know, when I'm havin' a bad day I jus' think 'bout the plus side." He said looking down at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Sometimes makes the day go by bett'r."

Ariana couldn't help but crack out a small smile. "Yea… I guess you're right Hagrid." Ariana stood up feeling a bit stiff. "I guess I better get inside and change huh?"

"Tha' wouldn' be a bad idea. Yer really shouldn' be wearin' stuff like tha' out 'ere." He said shaking his head. "It'll give boys the wrong impression."

Ariana couldn't help but agree. "Trust me, putting my knickers out there for everyone to see wasn't exactly on the top of my list today. Thanks for listening Hagrid." Ariana said patting him on the arm as she walked back towards the school, seeing a blonde head bobbing up and down towards her.

"What on EARTH do you think you're doing running around in your underwear?" Draco practically scolded her, almost ripping off his cloak and throwing it on around her. "You're going to get sick."

Ariana shrugged. "Nothing Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix up in a second." Pulling his cloak around her more she looked over at Draco, her mind thinking over what Pansy said. "Thanks though… You didn't have to."

"Doesn't mean I can't." Draco said as they started back towards the castle. They walked in silence for most of the way before Ariana couldn't take it any longer.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She almost yelled at him making Draco give a small jump in fright.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, surprised by the question.

"Why are you so nice to me Draco? You hate my brother and almost everyone else in this school. So why me, what makes me so damn special that you hang around with me, save my life, treat me nicely, and chase after me when it's obvious no one else would?!" She was starting to break down; Draco really was her only friend. Harry had his friends, true they were family but they only had known about each other for a couple months. She felt a couple of hot tears slide down her face, become cold as they reached her chin. "Why me?!" She almost yelled again when he didn't answer her.

Draco took the few steps between them, closing the gap. She could feel the warmth coming off of his body and he hadn't even touched her yet. Reaching a hand up he wiped away the tears on her face, when her face was dry he held his hand against her jaw letting his thumb rub her cheeks that were pink from the cold. He stared down into her eyes, his grey seeming to mingle with her green and hazel ones. "You want to know why I choose you over everyone else here? You really can't figure it out?" He breathed, his breath warm on her face they were so close. "Damnit Ariana, you are the smartest person I know and you can't figure it out?" He cursed, but a small smile played on his lips. "Maybe I haven't been direct enough with you." He seemed to muse aloud to himself, his hand that had been stuffed into his pocket snaked around her waist, careful not to touch any of her skin that was showing. He didn't want to make her think the wrong thing about him. "Ari," He said her name leaning forwards his face barely an inch away from hers his lips so close she could almost feel them move against hers as he spoke. "You really can't figure it out?"

Ariana's eyes grew wide as her heart felt like it was going to burst, it suddenly all made sense. The looks, the stares, the way he put up with her when he couldn't stand anyone else. She felt she knew the answer but she wanted, no needed, to hear him say it out loud. She bit down on her bottom lip chewing at it as she watched his eyes leave hers to watch her bad habit. Her tongue quickly ran over her lips which suddenly felt abnormally dry, and since when did it suddenly feel like 90 degrees out here? "Why me?" She asked again. Except this time it came out almost like a beg. This time she needed nothing more than to hear him say it.

Draco's eyes snapped back to hers, they seemed to hover there for only a second before she felt his lips crash against hers, pulling her body taught against his. She let out a small gasp to which she felt Draco smile, his hand that had been placed against her jaw moved to the back of her neck. Her body reacted in a way all its own. Her right hand found his waist, while her left found his neck. Just as she felt herself getting the hang of what was happening Draco pulled away, breathing harder than normal. She didn't realize but so was she. Ariana had let out a small whimper when Draco retracted his head to which he gave a chuckle that was a lot deeper than he normally did. It made Ariana's stomach flop around like a fish on land. "Figure it out yet?" He breathed.

Ariana chewed on her bottom lip again, her head was spinning and she felt dizzy. And she wanted him to do it again. Ariana looked down at her bare feet, her teeth still going to town on her bottom lip she heard Draco let out a groan. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Stop doing that, it's teasing." She felt his grip on her waist tighten as he said it.

"Draco…" Ariana said softly letting her thumb rub up and down against his back. "Do you… like me? More than a friend I mean."

"Bout time you figured it out." He smirked, "Thought we were going to have to be out here all day." Ariana let out a frown as Pansy's words broke threw her happy bubble; she could almost hear the pop. Draco noticed and his smirk turned into a straight line. "What's wrong?" He suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Do you not like me back?"

"No! I mean, yes! But, ugh. I'm sorry, it's just Pansy said some stuff this morning and-" Draco cut her off placing his finger against her lips.

"Don't worry about what Pansy has to say." He leaned forward and kisses Ariana's forehead. "She's just jealous she can't have someone as amazingly sexy as me." He smirked.

Ariana laughed and rolled her eyes. "You sure have a big head there Malfoy." She teased.

"Oh don't act like you don't think so." He leaned back towards her placing a light kiss against her lips. "Come on, you need to get dressed. We can talk more tonight."

Ariana shook her head as they started walking back up to the castle again, Draco taking her hand in his as they did so. "Can't. I've got detention with Umbitch tonight. Remember?"

Draco frowned a bit. "Oh yeah. After that then, no matter how long she keeps you." He gave her hand a quick squeeze. The bell was just ringing for class as they entered the warmth of the school. Ariana's feet were almost numb as they ran towards the Slytherin Common Room so Ariana could get dressed. _Maybe Monday's aren't so bad after all…_ Ariana thought to herself as she quickly pulled on her clothes ruffling the back of her hair before going back down to see Draco so they could go to class.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, so forgive me, this chapter in kinda long. But I really hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R!**

To Ariana's happiness and dismay the day went by quickly, which told her only one thing; her detention would go by slower than anything she had experienced in her life. But she had the after effects with Draco, and that, gave her hope. As they sat at dinner, hip to hip, Draco keeping one arm around her waist the entire time she felt her heart sink a bit as she watched Umbridge leave the Teacher's Table tapping at her wrist, that sick girlish smile lighting up her toad like face as she walked towards what was no doubt her office. After another 15 minutes Ariana couldn't put it off no longer, slowly standing she looked down at Draco. "I'll see you as soon as I'm done, ok?"

Draco nodded turning back to Crabbe and Goyle, who he had been somewhat ignoring for most of the day. Wishing now more than ever that she could time travel and stop herself from rising to Pansy's push, Ariana dragged her feet towards the doors of the Great Hall. As she pushed past them she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't even turn around until she heard someone call her name. "Ari!" It was Harry.

Ariana stopped and looked back as he came to stop behind her. "Hey, I can't talk I got detention with Umbitch…" Ariana said, she knew he had had detention with her before, so she knew that she didn't want to be late.

"Why were you holding hands with Malfoy all day today?" He asked, he didn't even bat an eye at the fact he was going to make her late.

"Do we have to do this right now? I'm going to be late." She said feeling a bit stressed, she knew Harry wouldn't be thrilled with the new step in her and Draco's relationship, but did he really have to vent his feelings about it right now?

"Just tell me why," He said stubbornly.

"We're kinda dating, I guess…" Ariana said looking at the big clock that hung outside the Great hall. She was going to have to run. "Look Harry I really have to-"

He cut her off. "Why him, of all the guys in this school, why Malfoy?"

"Why should it matter so much Harry?" She was getting annoyed. "Why does it matter to you who I date? He's pretty much the only person to talks to me if you haven't noticed, and he's actually nice to me. So yes Harry. I like Draco. I like Draco a lot. Now, can I please go before I get into any more trouble?" She turned to leave.

"You know his parents work for the man who killed ours right?" Harry asked her, she froze mid stride.

"Harry! You shouldn't say such horrible things!" Ariana scolded him. "Draco is sweet, just because you two don't get along doesn't mean him and I can't."

"I'm telling you the truth!" He almost seemed to pout a bit, dealing with everyone else thinking he was a liar was something he was used to and somewhat ok with, but his own sister?

"Harry." Ariana was almost begging. "Please, I have to go... Just, just stop for now ok?" Ariana turned breaking into a run; she was cutting it so very close. Letting out a soft curse as she turned the corner at full speed, almost sliding down the hall she flung open Umbridge's door completely out of breath.

"Oh and here I was thinking you were going to be late." She was sitting behind her desk, a small chair and table sat in front of her. "Please dear, sit down." She gestured to the chair, ignoring Ariana's heavy breathing as she did so. "So, you are here because you felt the need to talk to me in such an unreasonable way. So I have decided that the punishment should fit the crime." Her smile made Ariana uneasy, what exactly did she mean? "But, I thought to myself that maybe if we were to come to a little agreement, we could forget this whole thing ever happened and you can go off to enjoy your evenings as you see fit." Ariana said nothing as she watched Umbridge get up from behind her desk to waddle around to stop in front of her.

"What kind of deal?" Ariana asked wearily.

"I want you to get your brother dearest to stop spreading those nasty little rumors. It really is in his best interest after all. We wouldn't want people to think he's lost it completely do we?" She leaned over the small table watching Ariana think over her offer.

"Why do you care so much if everyone thinks my Brother is crazy? Just makes you look better doesn't it? With all the You-Know-Who crap, er I mean stuff." Ariana watched Umbridge slowly make her way around her, when Umbridge didn't say anything for a few moments that was when it hit Ariana. "You think he's right don't you?"

Umbridge stopped in front of Ariana, the girlish smile long gone from her face. "I am simply tired having your brother interrupt me with such nonsense whilst others are trying to study."

"I personally don't see how that's my problem. He's my brother, and if he wants to go spouting off about people back from the dead then that's his problem. I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to. So am I getting punished or are we just going to sit around and bullshit each other all night?"

"You have quite the mouth on you my dear." Umbridge leaned forward gripping the sides of the table. "That's how silly little girls like yourself get into trouble much too big for themselves."

Ariana stood, given she wasn't tall, but she was a good three inches taller than her Professor. "I am not a little girl. I am not silly. I am just someone who refuses to do Ariana stood, given she wasn't tall, but she was a good three inches taller than her Professor. "I am not a little girl. I am not silly. I am just someone who refuses to do _your_ bidding. You want Harry to stop so bad, talk to him yourself. I know you hand him detentions like Santa hands out presents. So get this. I will _never_ do your bidding against my brother. Because we may not have parents, but we have each other. And as far as I'm concerned, that's more than you've had in your entire life." She stepped out from behind the desk and walked over to the door. "So apparently since there isn't an actual detention going on here, I'm going to leave."

"I didn't say we were done. I simply gave you an alternative. But since you see fit not to take the very gracious offer I've presented, we shall just have to do things the hard way. Sit down dear." Ariana didn't move, the way she was smiling at her made her skin crawl. "Sit down Miss. Potter." She said a bit more sternly. Ariana took a couple steps forward, knowing she had no other choice, and sat back down in the chair. She watched as Umbridge walked back around to her desk, pulling a quill and some parchment setting it down on the table before walking back around and sitting down in her chair. "You will write 'I will not curse'."

"How many times?" Ariana asked threw gritted teeth.

"Until I see fit." She said simply looking down at the papers that cluttered her desk.

"I haven't any ink." Ariana said looking down.

"You won't be needing any, that is a very special quill. It will help to get the message through."

Ariana looked from the quill in her hand to the parchment, this seemed very stupid. Lines? Really? Shrugging her shoulder's she brought the quill down and started to write 'I will not curse' and to her amazement, shiny red words appeared. By the third line she realized the back of her writing hand was itching, almost as if something was scratching it. She stopped and rubbed at the back of her hand, where she could faintly see little red lines across her hand. Ignoring it, thinking that maybe she hit her hand on something on the way here she continued writing. By the tenth line she realized what was happening, but she wasn't going to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing it was bothering her. _Ha, cutting? You really think that's such a big deal? Two can play at this game sister._ Ariana smirked to herself.

Two hour later Umbridge stood up and walked over to Ariana, reaching out and taking Ariana's hand in her own looking at the letters that were cut into her hand. "Well, that looks like enough tonight. Better go get some rest. Same place, same time tomorrow." She said sweetly as Ariana ripped her hand away from Umbridge turning on her heel and walking out. She walked slowly at first, wanting the cut to stop bleeding before she went back. She may not have a problem with it, but she wasn't so sure she wanted Draco seeing it just yet.

After about 20 minutes it finally stopped, and Ariana made her way to the Slytherin Common Room. Just as she was getting ready to turn down the hall a voice caught her attention. "Miss. Potter! What are you doing out at this time? Curfew is at 9, it is 9:30, explain yourself." It was McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, I was, I just got done with detention with Umbridge…" Ariana trailed off, hoping that told her enough.

"I see." She said her mouth pinched shut tightly. "What did you do to earn that righteous offer?"

"I maybe, sorta, kinda, perhaps let off a few cuss words in front of her…" Ariana looked at her feet, saying it out loud made her feel very childish for doing so in the first place. "I already know I shouldn't be cussing… I just, lost myself for a moment, and she heard and there was really nothing I could do." _Besides keep your fat mouth shut_. She added silently.

"Yes, well although I can't say I condone such behavior, I will tell you this Potter. Watch yourself around Professor Umbridge, she is looking for reasons to poke holes in this school and I really don't wish to see her succeed. So any help at all on your part would be marvelous. Do you understand?" Ariana nodded furiously, she didn't want to see the school be torn apart either. "Good, now if you wouldn't mind heading off to bed, I myself have rounds to finish."

"Yes Professor. Goodnight." Ariana said, feeling a bit silly to be saying goodnight to a teacher.

"Goodnight Miss. Potter." Professor McGonagall said before continuing her rounds.

Ariana waited a bit as she watched Professor McGonagall turned down another hallway before starting off back towards her Common Room, her head buzzing with questions. She didn't even realize she was clambering through the entrance until she heard Draco call her name. "Knut for your thoughts?" Draco asked as he greeted her, placing a hand on each of her hips. "How was detention?"

Pushing the thoughts of Umbridge from her head she looked up and smiled at him, "Oh fine. She just is having me write lines."

"Really, that's it? Just lines?" Draco asked, his eyebrow ascended a bit.

"Nothing I can't handle." Ariana assured him. "Thanks for waiting up for me."

"No problem." He took her by the hand and led her over to the couch by the fireplace. Sitting down by the arm he looked up at her, still holding her hand. Ariana watched him for a moment, Harry's words coming back to haunt her a bit as she did so. It must have shown on her face, because he spoke. "You alright? You look… I dunno, like you're thinking about something."

Ariana let go of Draco's hand and sat next to him, "Draco…" She began, her head tilted to the side a bit watching him. "You'd tell me if there is something serious I should know right? I mean, you are my friend, and friends tell each other important stuff they think the other should know."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Like, if you knew something about my parents, and you don't think I know, you'd tell me right? Without a hesitation, you would tell me?" She watched as Draco's eyes left hers to look at the fireplace, he looked so deep in thought, a sight she rarely saw from him because he always seemed to know what he was going to say, what he was going to do. To see him thinking so hard was almost bizarre.

Draco reached over and took both of Ariana's hands into his, and looking deep into her eyes he said, "Ari, I would never keep anything from you unless I thought it was in your best interest, I promise. I don't know what we have right now is going to last, but I know right this moment that I care about you and I never want to see you hurt. And I hope that no matter what happens between us, we will always be friends."

Ariana felt herself sigh, "That's all I needed to know." She smiled leaning back against the couch letting herself seem to sink into it a bit. "So, did you get all your homework done?" She asked, wanting some normality to what had been a very crazy day.

"Corse not, I was waiting for you to do it for me." He said leaning back placing his hands behind his head.

Ariana let out a scoff, "If you think I'm doing your homework, you're crazy." She poked him in the chest.

"Hey you're my girlfriend now, it's a job requirement."

Ariana felt herself blush at the word, true she wasn't exactly an ugly duckling, but her different color eyes had always put the other boys off a bit from dating her, so hearing Draco throw the word out for the first time felt strange, but in a good way. "If that's a job requirement I quit." She joked, leaning forward and resting her head on his chest.

"Like hell you do." He murmured pressing his lips into her hair. "Yes, I'm done. I'll let you take a look if you want."

Ariana let out a yawn and shook her head, "I'll check your work in the morning. I'm really tired… And comfortable, you're comfortable I don't want to move." She snuggled into his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken. She listened and before she knew it he was shaking her awake.

"Come on, you got to get up to bed." His voice sounded laden with sleep, she wondered how long they were both out before he woke up.

Ariana nodded, shuffling behind him as they made their way towards their own beds, only stopping before they parted ways where Draco gave her a quick peck on the cheek and murmuring another goodnight. She didn't even bother changing as she slumped into her four poster bed, falling asleep instantly, with the most wonderful dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so this chapter is pretty sad and grusome. You have been warned! Otherwise I hope you like it!**

By that following Wednesday Ariana could see how her lack of response was aggravating Umbridge, by Friday she made it perfectly clear. "How are you not bothered by this!?" She yelled ripping Ariana's hand away from the paper shaking it, making her blood splatter on the parchment a bit. Ariana said nothing, simply ripping her hand away from her grip and going back to writing, not trying in the slightest to hide the smirk from her face. "What are you smiling about you silly girl?" Umbridge snapped at her. "Answer me!" She almost screeched when Ariana said nothing.

Ariana took her time, slowly finishing the sentence she was on, placing the quill down and standing up walking towards Umbridge stopping once she got to her desk. "You really want to know why this is so easy for me?" She asked quietly. She rolled up her sleeves showing the faint red lines that scared her wrists. They were mostly almost gone, except one on her left wrist. "Punishing me with something that causes physical pain works about as well as punishing a drunk with alcohol. It just doesn't work, and if you think I'm going to bow down to you you're very much mistaken." She dropped her sleeves back down turning on her heel she walked out. The look of horror on Umbridge's face was satisfaction enough. As she turned down the hall to the Common Room she slowed her pace, lifting up her sleeve over her left wrist. She traced a finger over the scar memories flooding her mind, and for a split second she was 13 again.

**_Another toss down the stairs, but this one was different than all the others, she landed wrong a loud pop scared her and she started crying. Her Father made his way down the stairs standing over her as her ankle stuck out at an odd angle. She had fallen wrong and disconnected it, she had never been to a hospital before and her Mother and Father had put on quite the show of the caring and worried parents as the doctors set her ankle back in place. The doctors said they wanted to keep her overnight to make sure he leg would heal fine. Her parents said their tear filled goodbyes to let her rest and Ariana slowly fell asleep thanks to the morphine the doctors had pumping threw her. It was maybe about Midnight when she woke, she had moved wrong in her sleep and the twinge of pain was enough to wake her up. She heard her nurses talking outside her door, and caught part of what she was saying._**

**_"… just isn't right! Like that poor girl actually fell down the stairs! She would have had to jump off the damned landing to do something like that! I'm telling your Marie, something isn't right."_**

**_"I know Steph, but you can't really say anything without proof, the Mother sure did put on a show." Came Marie's response._**

**_"Unless that girl speaks up for herself, next time we see her is going to be in the morgue!" Steph said, and Ariana heard them move away from her door. _**

**_She leaned back in her bed, she hadn't realized she had sat up to listen better; her mind was racing with ideas. She could try just telling them. But who's to say they will actually listen to you? You're just some kid, you would need proof. She felt frustrated, there just had to be a way. That's when it hit her, she had overheard one of the girls in her class telling he friend how her older sister had been taken away for a while because she had been found cutting her wrists and there had been a full-fledged investigation against her parents. Ariana looked down at her wrists her lightly tanned skin was smooth, dotted with a freckle here and there. Her eyes darted around the room looking for something sharp, it was worth a try. Wasn't it? Her eyes landed on a piece of the bed that had broken away sticking out towards the room. She stuck her left arm through the small hole that was right next to it, and placed the metal piece six inches above her wrist. The jagged metal piece felt cool against her skin as she took in a deep breath. She placed a little pressure to the point where it sliced her skin just a bit, thanks to the light coming off some of her machines she saw the slight trickle of blood run down her arm landing on the bed. Pressing a bit more she took in another deep breath quickly pulling her wrist towards her. _**

**_The pain was sudden and she couldn't hold back the scream she let out. It had gone deeper than intended, she heard a machine beeping somewhere behind her. She later found out it was the heart machine that recorded her heart beats; it was in the end what saved her life that day. She looked down at her wrist, her once lightly tanned skin was now stained red and she never realized how hot blood actually was. She panicked and yelled out for help but her voice caught in her throat. She threw her pillow over her arm and pressing down on it so hard it hurt. She tried to get out of the bed, to make it to her door; someone would have to hear the door open. As she stood she stumbled with her bad ankle and fell pulling her I.V. out of her arm and disconnecting her heart monitor which let out a terrible beeping noise at the sudden flat line. Nurses and doctors ran into the room, she remained just conscious enough to hear Marie and Steph let out a gasp before she passed out. She woke up a couple days later in the mental ward strapped to her bed and stiches and gauze around her left arm. It wasn't until she heard the breathing of someone else did she notice someone else was in the room. She looked up into the face of an older man with a white doctor's coat on. _**

**_"You really are very lucky to be alive Miss. DeHaan." He said softly, he walked over to the side of her bed and unwrapped her bandages checking her stitches. _**

**_"How long have I been out?" Ariana asked, her voice a bit scruffy, she could only guess it had been at least a couple days at least._**

**_"About three days. We were starting to wonder if you were going to wake up." He gave her a friendly smile to which she gracefully returned. _**

**_"What happened?" Ariana asked, the whole thing felt like a bad nightmare. "And can you please unstrap me?" _**

**_"I'm afraid I have to ask you a couple questions before I can do that." He said, he almost seemed sad to do it. "The first of which, is what did you do to your arm?"_**

**_Ariana paused, telling the truth might not make him unstrap her. And the plan involved getting away, not becoming a mental patient. So Ariana what she did best, she lied. "I dunno. I was sleeping and I move around a lot in my sleep and I must have stuck my arm out and pulled it back in when I was asleep…" She looked up at the doctor with what she hoped was a confused and innocent expression. "I'm really not that kinda girl sir." _**

**_"I see, Miss. DeHaan, are you happy at home? I mean do you get along with your Mum and Dad?" She noticed he kept writing things down on his clipboard, he must have prewritten questions. _**

**_"Well, I mean we don't always get along. Sometimes I forget to do my chores and they get angry but otherwise I'm happy." She couldn't look at him as she said it, and she couldn't play with her hands, so she bit at her bottom lip her nervous habit._**

**_"Have they ever hit you?" He asked carefully. She looked at him, with what must have been shock because he started to deeply apologize. "I'm sorry Miss. DeHaan, just a question I have to ask."_**

**_Tell the truth or lie? Tell the truth… or lie? Her brain seemed to race around like a man woman. But before she could bring herself to tell the truth she heard her mouth speak before her thoughts were complete, like her mouth was on auto pilot. "They were never hit me." She felt shock at the lie that came from her mouth. "Can I go home now?"_**

**_The doctor looked down at her in almost a sad way, like he had expected her to say something else, to yell at him, to tell him to take her away and never let her come back. But she didn't. She had lied and protected her parents. Why? She didn't know._**

Ariana was brought back by the sound of her own sobbing. That had been the first time she had purposely hurt herself, and made sure that the second and the third all the way up till she lost count had been not as crazy. She just wanted the release, not the lock up. She dropped her sleeve down again for the second time that night. Ever since Dumbledore had come to her home that night, telling her there was another life she hadn't picked up her special knife since. Given the first one would stay there for the rest of her life, but the others would slowly fade. She stood up from the floor; she had sat down in the midst of reliving the hospital, and wiped her face dry with her sleeves. Ducking into a nearby bathroom she splashed water on her face to bring herself back, to wash the sight of pain and suffering away.

She looked into the mirror, finally happy with the result she had she turned and walked out of the bathroom. It was only 8 o'clock on a Friday night, curfew wasn't until 11, and she wasn't ready to go back to the Common Room just yet. She went to a window and looked out at the darkened grounds. "How did I ever get so lucky?" She sighed to herself.

"Miss. Potter?" Came deep drawling voice from behind her.

"Professor?" Ariana asked squinting into the dark.

"I heard crying down this hallway a bit ago. Did you see anything?" Professor Snape stepped out from the shadows into the light the moon was casting threw the windows.

"Oh, that uh, that was me." She flushed, embarrassed turning back to the windows.

"Ah… I see…" She could tell he hadn't actually planned on running into the person who he had heard crying. "I don't suppose you would want to talk about it?"

Ariana shook her head. "Not particularly."

"Ah, well then, I'm going to continue with my walk…" She heard him take a step to move away and a thought struck her.

"Professor Snape?" Ariana asked, she heard him take in a deep breath, thinking she must have changed her mind. She waited until he moved to stand beside her, looking most uncomfortable. "Did you know my parents? Either of them?"

It was obvious it wasn't the question he had been preparing himself for. "I knew your Mother, at one point we considered ourselves friends." He said the last part a bit stiffly.

"What happened? If I may ask." She added hastily, not wanting him to answer if he didn't want to.

Snape looked her over, seeming to think about wither he was going to answer or not. Just when she thought he wasn't going to he spoke. "She started dating your Father. Your Father and I didn't see eye to eye and so your Mother and I stopped being around each other." He looked over at her, expecting her to press the matter, but she didn't.

"Oh. Alright, I just, I dunno a lot about Lily and James, and I just was wondering some stuff about them…" For the first time she felt a little sad about the parents she didn't know. "I don't even know what they look like." She mused aloud.

For a while they stood there next to each other, neither saying anything as they looked out over the forest. Just when Ariana was getting ready to take off Snape spoke, it was so soft that she almost thought she had imagined him saying anything at all. "Lily."

"Professor?"

"You look like your Mother. Except for that one eye, and the hair, your Mother had red hair." He turned and started off away from Ariana, this had not been the way he wanted his night to go.

"I dye it." She called after him; he stopped at the end of the hall, his body turned a bit towards her. "I dye my hair black. It's normally red. I just- I thought you should know." She wasn't sure why she told him, maybe because she sensed how much he missed her Mother. She didn't see the small sad smile that crossed his face before he walked away and into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, so this one is a little short, but really powerful. And we are almost to 7,000 views on this story! I can't actually believe it! You guys are just amazing! Please don't forget to let me know what you think! I haven't heard from you guys in a while and I wanna know if I'm doing a good job or not! So don't forget to leave a review! ^_^**

Ariana had watched Snape walk away feeling a bit better. So she looked like her Mum, even though she didn't know what she looked like personally it felt like a huge compliment. A warm feeling of happiness sat in her chest warming her entire body. She took one last look around and started back towards the Common Room, thinking that she might have to look for Harry the next day and see if he had any pictures of their parents, along with maybe seeing if there was a magical way to remove hair dye.

She quietly slipped into the Slytherin Common Room, not wanting to make any noise. As she walked towards the corner Draco and she had pretty much designated their own she heard voices. At first she didn't pay any attention, but when she heard Draco's name being spoken she moved forward slowly not wanting to be seen. As she peaked around a column, her heart seemed to actually stop. Pansy was sitting atop of Draco, her skirt hiked up around her waist as she straddled his waist. Everything seemed to grow silent, as if someone had turned off her hearing. Without another look back she dropped her book bag that she had been carrying, which must have made a noise as she saw Pansy become quickly thrown to the ground as Draco's head popped up from the couch. Ariana turned on the spot running from the room at high speed; it was almost as if she was flying. She was gone from the room before Draco got off the couch.

As her feet hit the tile outside of the common room she took a quick left sprinting down the hall as tears ran down her face. Her feet pounded the floor hard as she searched for a place to hide, to hide and never come out again. True they hadn't been very serious, only dating for a week; but was she really so pathetic that someone wouldn't be able to be in a relationship with her for more than a week before becoming bored with her? And she thought he was her friend. As her feet hit the landing on the seventh floor she could feel the stitch in her side becoming painful. She slowed a bit, not hearing anyone behind her. Her hearing had turned on suddenly as she was running as she rushed by painting after painting, yelling at her to slow down. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowed to a walk, spinning around to go in a different direction for a couple feet before spinning around again to walk back the other way. She passed by a long stretch of wall, wishing she had a place to go, to sit and think and cry and punch something. The third time passing by the long stretch of wall, she just couldn't make up her mind which way she wanted to go; a soft _whoosh_ sounded next to her. She stopped walking and looked at the door that she was almost for sure hadn't been there before. This had been a long stretch of blank wall, hadn't it? She took a couple steps towards the door and reached out opening it. Inside was a huge room, much bigger than what let on from the outside. It didn't look like a classroom; there was a small plush bed in the middle of the room next to a roaring fireplace and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Ariana walked further into the room looking around at the other things, there was a bunch of random things scattered around everywhere, most of them looked broken or so covered with dust she wasn't sure what was actually underneath. Near the end of one of the isles of stuff, a glint caught her eyes. She walked towards it finding a small knife sitting atop of a box. Without thinking she reached forward taking it in her hand, she didn't need it to be very sharp, just sharp enough at this point she didn't even care if it was clean. She ripped back her sleeve racking the blade over her wrist sighing at the pain that filled her lungs. Relief, sweet, sweet, relief. She dragged the blade over her wrist again as the blood made a small tapping noise as it splashed against the ground. As she opened her eyes she noticed something a few feet a head of her. Walking forward she noticed a huge mirror mostly covered with a blanket the bottom corner the only thing that showed. She reached her hands out towards the blanket and tugged on the end making the cover fall to the floor sending up a spray of dust. Ariana waved her hand and coughed at the air until the dust settled. She looked forwards and let out an ear piercing scream, spinning around behind her. There had been people in the mirror but no one behind her.

She slowly turned back around, the people in the mirror still there just looking down at her and smiling. She looked around again before taking a few steps forwards. "Hello? Ca- can you hear me?" Ariana asked quietly. The people just continued to smile and wave. She looked closer at them, her nose inches away, the man looked familiar, and he looked a lot like Harry. "Dad? Mum?" Ariana asked softly touching the glass with her hand. She was almost as tall as her Mother, just a couple inches shy really, Snape had been right. She really did look like her Mother, their faces where shaped the same and they had the same lips and nose everything but her hair and one eye.

Ariana felt a tear slide down her cheeks as she stared up at her parents for the first time. All she had ever wanted since finding out about them was to know what they looked like, and here they were. As her heart beat settled she watched at her Mother reached down grabbing a hold of her reflections left arm, her hand closing over the scar that laid there. She looked sad, a tear running down her face as Ariana watched her give her head a slight shake. She didn't need to hear her voice to know what she was saying. She looked over at her Dad who stood with almost a cocky attitude to him, the same way she stood. He had his hands on his hips a playful smile upon his face as he gave her a wink; he mouthed the words; 'Don't give up' and Ariana nodded. "I won't." She said out loud, "I promise." She watched them for a few more minutes before pulling herself away going to sit on the plush bed in front of the fire. A pair of long black silk pajama bottoms along with a light baby blue top sat on the bed some gauze and bandages next to them. She quickly changed into the pajamas crawling into the bed. It was so soft she actually sunk into the bed just a bit, it was the most comfortable thing she had ever sat in before, and only second to the comfort she had felt whilst lying in Draco's arms.

She knocked the bandages away at the thought of that backstabber, reaching forward she picked up the knife she found again. She looked over towards the direction of the mirror, thinking about the silent promise she had made to her Father. "Reflection." She verbally corrected herself. "It was a fucking reflection Ariana. That wasn't actually your parents. It was a fucking reflection. You don't have parents Ari." She said as she grounded the knife into her arm, a spurt of blood pouring out over the sheets. "You don't have anyone." She watched for a few moments as the blood poured out of the wound, suddenly regretting making it so deep. The small amount of gauze that now lay disregarded on the floor wouldn't do any good with this; she needed to get to the hospital wing. As she swung her legs over onto the floor, she picked up her clothes wrapping her white blouse around the ever flowing wound. "Fuck." Ariana breathed as she dashed towards the door. By the time she made it to the door, she had already bled threw her once white blouse, now stained red. The cool air from the corridor hit her full in the face making her dizzy and she fell to her knees. She looked around her eyes frantic to find someone to help her, but it was almost midnight and everyone was gone to bed. There was no one and she was going to die alone in a corridor. She tried to struggle to her feet, but she had lost too much blood; she just staggered forward to fall on her face. As she reached out in front of her at the air she noticed a small light shining above her, she turned just a bit as the light shimmering above gave a cackle that suddenly stopped and a voice started yelling.

_Too late, it's just too late. Nicked an artery, stupid girl. _Ariana scolded herself. _On the plus side it's the shock that will kill you. _She let her eyes flutter shut and she thought she felt the pounding of feet around her, but then who knows what you feel when you die?


	25. Chapter 25

**Again this is a long one, sorry if you don't like the long ones! Don't forget to let me know if you think I'm doing a good job or if you have any ideas for the story! I'd love any kinds of input! ^_^ So here is chapter 25!**

Ariana awoke the following afternoon, staring at the underside of a pillow. The sound of voices is what woke her. At first it was just mumbling, which turned to shouting; and Ariana's head popped out from under her bed, only to be blinded by the bright light streaming in through the windows. "Ugh… I feel like I've been hit by a truck…" Ariana muttered clutching her head. "Where am I?" She asked squinting her eyes as the blurry figure that now stood before her.

"In the Hospital Wing, where you belong." Came Madam Pomfrey's voice. "Where you should have been brought in the first place, I mean honestly." She sounded annoyed.

"What did I miss out on?" Ariana asked, as her eyes slowly became more accustomed to the light and Madam Pomfrey came into focus.

"Never you mind, just relax and don't move so much. You're going to be very sore for quite some time." She said sounding a bit more maternal. "What do you remember dear?"

Ariana sighed, rubbing her eyes. "The last thing I remember is passing out in a corridor."

"Who did this to your arm?" She asked carefully.

"I did." _Whoa, where did that answer come from?_

There was a long pause followed by some murmuring. "Sweetie, why did you do this?"

Ariana said nothing as she looked around; Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Dumbledore were sitting around her. She suddenly felt very ashamed of herself. "It's my escape, when bad things happen…" She couldn't look at them, she didn't want to. She could see it now, they were going to cart her out of the school and throw her into some mental ward for the rest of her life. "I… I didn't mean for it to get so bad." Her voice broke a bit as she took in a deep breath of air choking back her tears. "It was an accident, I was angry and I just stabbed at my arm… I didn't know it was that sharp… I didn't mean for it to happen… and after I promised him…" Her voice broke at the last part; she sobbed starting to hyperventilate into her hands. She felt Madam Pomfrey rush forward and hold out a glass with some liquid in it.

"Here, take this it'll help you sleep." She said soothing the back of Ariana's neck.

Ariana took it without question gulping the potion down, it was cold and settled in her chest before becoming warm and moving throughout her body settling herself down and making her tired. "Ariana, who did you make a promise to?" Dumbledore's voice was a bit fuzzy as she fought sleep long enough to answer.

"Dad… saw 'im and Mum in the mirror… told me, not to give up…" She yawned and soon fell asleep once again.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged somewhat worried glances as Snape stood up walking out.

**Three Days Later**

Ariana's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone sit in a chair next to her bed. She rolled over, to greet whoever it was, expecting Harry and his friends, but instead it was Draco. Her smile quickly disappeared to be replaced by an angry frown. "Leave me alone." She rolled back over.

"Ari please talk to me." His face was pale, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Don't do this to me."

"To you?" Ariana spat flinging back over to face him, ignoring the pain in her arm. "To you?! That's really rich coming from you Malfoy. I saw you and Pansy don't bother trying to explain. You want a slut and I'm not that so go find your whore Malfoy, I'm done with scum like you." She wanted to reach out and punch him, to scream and cry and make herself look so crazy he'd never want anything to do with her again. "Piss off Malfoy. There is nothing you can say to make me forgive you." With that she rolled back over, but she didn't hear him get up. _Maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll leave._ She thought to herself, not wanting to look at his face. As much as she tried to stay mad at him, his disheveled look worried her.

The silence between them only lasted a minute before a familiar voice spoke behind them both. "What are you doing here Malfoy? Haven't you already done enough to her?" Harry's voice dripped venom, she could tell he too was holding back an overwhelming want to sink his fist into Draco's face, and the thought of him doing that made Ariana feel sick.

"It's fine Harry…" Ariana heard herself speak before she realized it. "It's not his fault." She heard him scoff as he sat down opposite of Draco, in front of her so she could see him. "Hey." She said with a smile, trying to make him feel better. "You ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Harry asked. "You're the one lying in the bed. I let Snuffles know, he's worried."

Ariana shrugged, "I'll write him as soon as I can. You shouldn't have done that."

"Well, there is someone else here to see you; but Madam Pomfrey says only two visitors at once, and I just got here." She watched as he glared at Draco.

"I just got here too Potter." He spat, but it held none of his normal viciousness.

"Draco, I wanna see who it is. With Harry." She added trying to stop the fight that was seeming to try to take place. "I'll see you later." She said, knowing it was true; being in the same house as him it wasn't like they wouldn't ever see each other again.

"Whatever." Draco said as she heard him stalk out of the room.

Ariana looked up at Harry, she hadn't looked at Draco the entire time she spoke to him; she still wasn't ready to look at him just yet. "So, is there really someone here to see me or were you just bullshitting the both of us?" Ariana asked, trying to sound like her normal self.

"I haven't heard anyone curse so naturally since your Father." Came a deep unfamiliar voice from behind her. Ariana sat up and turned to look at the new comer, he was somewhat tall with greying brown hair and scars over his face, and he looked very tired as well.

"You knew my Dad?" Ariana asked as the man sat down at the end of her bed, he had a very friendly face behind the tired look.

"I knew both of your parents," He smiled. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you. You look like Lily."

"That's what I've been told." Ariana smiled. "So who exactly are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin; I went to school with your parents. Dumbledore asked me to come and talk to you."

Ariana nodded quickly figuring out what was going on, "You've tried to off yourself too haven't you." It wasn't a question.

He simply gave her a small smile before looking over at Harry. "I think I'd like to speak with Ariana in Private Harry. I'll stop by and see you before I leave." Harry looked from Ariana to Lupin before deciding there was no point in arguing, he stood and slowly made his way out; obviously hoping to hear something before he left. When the door finally shut he turned back to Ariana, the sad smile still on his face. "Before we start I should tell you that Sirius wanted to come and do this personally, but Dumbledore thought it was best he didn't, for obvious reasons." He smirked.

"Yeah, can't exactly have a 'murderer' running around the school halls could we?" Ariana said placing air quotes around the word murderer. "So, let me guess. You are here to make me have some kind of epiphany and stop self-harming is that about right?" She didn't say it in a rude way, just stated it matter of fact.

"You're really smart, just like your Mother."

"Thank you."

"So why then, a young woman with is smarts like yours find it necessary to do something so permanently scarring to your body?"

Ariana looked down at her lap, biting down on her bottom lip, she never really thought about why she did it. She knew why she started, she knew it gave her release, she knew it was bad, but she didn't know why she always resorted to it. Was the release really worth the stupid problems she gave to it? "I dunno…" Was all she could say.

"Not knowing isn't a good enough answer Ariana, how would you feel if you were a parent and found out your kid was doing this behind your back instead of coming to you about their problems?" He spoke softly, but his words cut threw her like knives.

"I don't have parents though." Her comeback was weak.

"That doesn't mean that you don't have adults that love you and care for you. I know being different is hard; I know that better than you think I do. But this," he reached out and laid his hand over her bandaged arm, "isn't the answer you need or want." Ariana let her tears fall freely, knowing she didn't need to hold them back. Lupin stood and pulled her forward into a hug, patting her back as he did so trying to calm her down. When she was finally done he held her out at arm's length giving her a smile. "You're going to be alright, you know that don't you?"

Ariana nodded, wiping at her eyes with a sniffle here and there. "Yeah, thank you… for coming I mean. It means a lot."

He nodded and stood up, "Send me an owl if you need anything, I will always respond as quickly as I can. Same goes for Sirius." He gripped her shoulder tight sending her another smile before taking his leave. Ariana watched him leave, and when he shut the door behind him. She waited a couple moments, to see if Draco would try to make a triumphant return but when no one else showed their face through the door Ariana stood up.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Madam Pomfrey said suddenly standing right beside her.

"I just have to pee, I swear!" She said as she looked her over, apparently trying to decide if she was hiding anything sharp in her robes. "Do you want to follow and watch me pee?" Ariana finally asked annoyed.

"No, go on then. Hurry." She watched as Ariana trotted to the bathroom that was by her office.

Later that night Ariana was almost bouncing up and down as Madam Pomfrey did her final check over Ariana. As she started looking over her a third time Ariana was becoming impatient. "Can I please leave now?" Ariana asked for what 100th time.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a look that clearly said if she didn't stop bouncing and asking she wasn't going to go anywhere.

Another ten minutes later when Madam Pomfrey could find no other reason to Ariana was happily walking down the corridor to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. As she waltzed in the Great Hall she looked around, Draco was sitting alone his eyes met hers as she entered. He looked almost sick, he had bags under his eyes and he looked skinner and paler than normal. She just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Shaking her head she looked over towards the Gryffindor table where her brother and his friends were waving at her. She walked over towards them settling herself in-between her brother and his friend Ron. "Thanks," She said as they made room for her. "I just don't… can't talk to him just yet…" She looked at Hermione who nodded.

"You can sit with us all you want." An older boy said, as his duplicate looked at her with matching grins.

"Thanks." She said, "I was starting to think because I'm, well, you know." She flushed. It was weird not sitting with Draco.

"A skanky Slytherin?" The other replied.

"Yeah, you're Harry's sister. You're probably coming with us for Christmas anyways, so you might as well get used to us! I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Ariana, not that you probably already don't know that. Wow, I'm really not good at this."

"At what?" Hermione asked, Harry had told Ariana a bit about his friend, she was probably about to tell her about a book that would solve any problem she was having.

"Making friends…" Ariana shrugged. "I suck at it."

"Oh yeah," Said George grinning. "Horrible, I honestly don't think I can stand you be around you for another second."

"You know you really shouldn't talk to people with your shirt dirty like that, it'll make people wonder if you can hit your mouth." Ariana said pointing at his clean shirt.

George looked down confused. "There isn't anything on my shirt. I just cleaned it this morning."

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Ariana said picking up a dripping handful of mashed potatoes and gravy leaning behind Ron and smearing it all over George's shirt a huge grin on her face. "Told you it was dirty."

George looked from his shirt back to her a shocked grin on his face. "I take it back, you're alright Potter." He reached down scooping some off of his shirt and onto his finger before popping it in his mouth. "Eh, it's still good. You got some on you though." He said nonchalantly.

Ariana's brows furrowed looking down at her pants, "Where?"

George leaned forward leaving a long streak down the side of her face of gravy. "There."

"Oh you are so dead red man!" She joked as George stood up running out of the Great Hall, Ariana chasing after him to laughter from the rest of the Gryffindor table.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, so this chapter kinda jumps around a bit and I'm sorry for that. Again don't forget to R&R!**

The month of November almost flew by, and Ariana was rarely seen in the Slytherin Common Room except for sleep. Otherwise she was constantly with Harry and his friends or the twins. She had seen Draco in classes, in the corridors, or at meal times; and he always looked the same. Tired and sick. Part of her felt that if she just talked to him he would get better, but it seemed that every time she got herself in order to see how he was doing Pansy would seem to appear out of nowhere and crawl herself all over him. And Ariana just wasn't ready to deal with her giant bubble of crazy.

Finally it was the Friday before Christmas Vacation would start, they were in potions and Ariana sat in the back with Neville hoping that she wouldn't be down a foot by the end of the class. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had disappeared last night, all she knew was she would be leaving to join them at the end of the day. "Just relax Nev," Ariana said gently, as she watched him cut up his beetles. Well if he was cutting them it would have been kinder than what he was actually doing, _At least they are already dead_. Ariana thought to herself as she worked on her own potion. She hoped that Neville would take some hints from her and not get completely torn apart by Professor Snape, again.

As Professor Snape did he last walk around stopping at their table, he looked down his nose into Neville's caldron. "This is what you were going to turn into me Longbottom?"

Ariana felt her heart go out to the poor boy who was too nervous to say or do anything except shake his head.

"Another zero I think Longbottom." Snape said as he waved his wand over Neville's caldron clearing away the bubbling mess that had been there previously. He then turned his attention to Ariana and a slight smirk crossed his lips. "I'm pleased to see Longbottom's poor performance hasn't affected yours. Perfect, as always." As he went to move away Ariana did something pretty stupid.

"Actually Professor, this is Neville's… I messed up horribly… and he said he would take care of it… I'm sorry." She pushed her potion towards Neville. "I'm the one who deserves the zero."

Snape paused looking down at her but she didn't look him in the face, it was hard enough lying to him when he had always been somewhat nice to her. "Longbottom is this true?" Snape suddenly snapped at Neville. He looked from Ariana to Snape put on the spot. The thought of lying to Snape terrified him, but Ariana was sticking her neck out for him and the thought of letting her down made him feel horrible. "Well?"

"Yes sir." He said quietly."

Ariana glanced upwards, Snape looked murderous. "Fine. Miss. Potter you both get a zero for the day. And don't ever; let me catch you switching work again." He waved his wand over Ariana's potion as well before stalking off towards the front of the class.

Ariana let out a sigh and slid back down into her seat; she looked over at Neville and gave him a small smile. "Not how I wanted that to turn out, but hey we aren't dead."

"You shouldn't have done that. He knows I'm rubbish it wouldn't have worked out anyways." Neville sighed.

Ariana reached out and patted his back, "Hey… don't worry about it. It's almost Christmas! That means some stress relief! Just got to get to the end of this class."

Neville nodded giving her a smile, she leaned forwards scanning around at everyone else who was still working. Her eyes landed on Draco closer up front at the table they used to sit at together, her spot had been replaced by Pansy. As she watched them she didn't notice the bell had rang, when it had gone off it startled her, making her knock off a bottle of armadillo bile smashing to the floor. "Shit." Ariana breathed ducking down to clean it up. By the time she popped her head back up almost everyone including Snape was gone. The only other person left was Draco.

Ariana stood and flung her bag over her shoulder and started towards him. Pansy was nowhere to be seen, now seemed like the perfect time to talk to him. As she got within a foot of him she suddenly thought that maybe this was a bad idea, but as she went to turn quickly away and start towards the door he turned locking eye with her. His normally bright grey eyes looked dull and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Forgetting everything that had happened Ariana dropped her bag to the floor next to her. "Oh my god, Draco…" She closed the distance between them taking her hand and placing it against his face. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?" He shoved her from him. "You're hanging out with those Gryffindorks, why you even bother caring about what's wrong with me?"

Ariana crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I've wanted to talk to you, but every time I get close Pansy shows up out of nowhere and excuse me if I don't want to try and talk to you while you're busy with your new girlfriend. If I remember correctly, I have a pretty damn good reason to hate _both_ of you."

"If you would have just stuck around you would have heard what I had to say." He spat at her.

"Well I wasn't interested in hearing how she slipped and fell on your dick."

"That's not what happened! She heard you coming and climbed on top of me, I tried to get her off but well… you saw what happened."

Ariana looked at him. "How can I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know this isn't some bullshit story?"

"Why would I lie?"

He had a good point, but was it good enough? She looked him over again; she couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her chest at how horrible he looked. "Draco… I… I just… I dunno… I guess I just need time to think."

"You've had almost a whole month," His brows furrowed. "How much longer do you need?"

"You haven't exactly been trying very hard to talk to me either you know. How am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't say something? I'm not a mind reader Draco, and I refuse to become one just for you. So either you help me to understand what exactly it is you want from me, or…" She trailed off.

"Or what."

"Or I can't be your friend. If you just want to be friends Draco then that's amazing. If you want to be something more… well then I'm going to need some proof besides your word that something like that isn't going to happen again." She sighed softly and took a careful step towards him, when he didn't move like he was going to shove her away from him again she reached towards him laying a hand on his. "I really like you Draco… a lot… and it's killing me to see you look like your sick… just… please, write me over holiday when you've made up your mind…" She leaned forward and placed a quick but sweet kiss in the corner of his mouth, her lips slightly brushing his. "Happy Christmas Draco…" She said softly.

He didn't have any time to react because by the time he realized she had kissed him she was already at the door turning down the hallway. "Ari..." He gave a small choke as her name passed his lips. His sleepless nights were thanks to her. Peeves had yelled about a student bleeding to death and he had been the first there. He had never seen so much blood in his life; he didn't even think there was anything left in her. He had dropped beside her afraid to touch her. She had been so pale, Peeves was screaming and causing a ruckus above him as people filled the corridor around him. She was so pale she looked dead. He finally reached out and touched her face, and at his touch her eyes flew open which made him jump. They darted around for a moment in a panic before they locked with his and she seemed to relax for a second. "Please don't die," He had barely managed to get out before she was lifted off the floor. At first he wanted to scream at whoever was touching her to drop her, put her down, to not even touch her again, but as he looked up he saw that it had been Snape dashing off down the hall with her lifeless body in his arms, while he, Draco, sat in her pool of blood on the ground, too shocked to move.

He had gone in to visit her but every time he got close to getting in, Snape rushed him away he had gotten so frustrated that he had actually started yelling at the Professor, who had in turned shouted back at him. She had then woken up to which Snape had shut the door in his face to go see her.

It had made his heart sick to see her like that, and at first he couldn't figure out why. He had almost pulled his hair out trying to figure it out. When it suddenly hit him, the side long glances she gave him, the way her body so easily formed to his when they would lay on the couch, the way her smile lit up his day. It had finally hit him that maybe he liked her more than just a friend, more than just a crush. He cared for her, and the idea that she may not be around to say his name, or give him those smiles he would kill someone for hurt him. He had seen the way his parents would look at each other when they thought they were alone; he could always see the love in their eyes for each other.

He wasn't sure if it was love he had for Ariana, but he knew it was the most he had ever cared for anyone besides himself. And in that moment he wanted to run after her, tell her to come back to Malfoy Manor with him for Christmas, or to make her stay with him here for Christmas, but he knew it wasn't an option. So he watched her walk away, and in that moment he knew he was going to do anything he could to get her back, maybe she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her, but she would eventually. Wouldn't she?

As Ariana stepped out onto the platform of King's Cross she looked around, she wasn't 100% sure who she was supposed to be meeting. As she let her eyes scan the crowd, she felt someone come to stand next to her. Looking over she smiled as she saw Draco, "Hey, looking for your parents?"

He nodded, watching her scan the crowd. "Who are you looking for?"

She shrugged, "I dunno." She chewed at her bottom lip, she was getting nervous.

How he loved and hated at the same time when she did that. "You could always come with me, you know, until you figure out where you are going."

Ariana stopped and looked over at him. "Draco that's sweet… but I don't think I should. Maybe another time. Over the summer even, once I figure out living arrangements…" she murmured the last word.

"What?" His brows furrowed, how could she not know where she was going to live?

Just then Ariana's name was called as Lupin stepped forward followed by a woman with bright pink hair. "Wotcher!" She greeted as Ariana embraced Lupin in a hug. Draco quickly made himself sparse; he wasn't in the mood to deal with his cousin's death glares that were sure to come if he stayed there.

"Hey! I was starting to wonder if you lot forgot about me!" She grinned up at Lupin, turning to the pink woman next to him her mouth dropped open a bit. "Ok, I am seriously jealous of your hair! We have to find a way to dye mine like that!"

The woman laughed, "Oh mine isn't dyed."

"You have to be joking."

"I'll show you later," She gave her a wink and Ariana just nodded, wondering how she would show her.

"Wait I have to say good-"She turned to where Draco had been standing but the space was empty. "Oh… I guess he saw his parents." She turned back towards Lupin. "Well, I guess I'm ready." She picked up her bags and followed Lupin and the pink hair woman out of the station and to a cab.


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, I don't really have too much to say except that this one is a little longer than all the others, again if you don't like the length I'm sorry. R&R would be wonderful! I'd love to know what you think of Ariana's situation at the end!**

As they arrived at a long street full of town homes, Lupin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ariana. She looked at it funny before looking up at Lupin with her eye brow raised. "What's this?"

"Read it. But don't say it out loud." He told her with a smile. She opened it doing so.

"Ok? Now what- the hell?!" She almost dropped her bag as an extra building seemed to be appearing out of nowhere pushing the other builds aside to make room for itself, the woman who had introduced herself as Tonks laughed at her.

"That's the best response yet!" She smirked as Ariana grinned, following them both to the door.

"Now you have to be really quiet alright?" Lupin said already whispering.

"You act like I've never been quiet in my life, I'm almost insulted." She smirked, but nodded her head placing her fingers to her lips to show him she understood.

"I like her." Tonks said, earning a smirk from Lupin.

As they entered, the sun from outside seemed to stop at the door, making the house seem beyond gloomy, Ariana felt bad for whoever had to live here. As they ventured further inside she saw a familiar face peak out of the kitchen at the end of the hall. "Sirius!" Ariana shouted in her loudest whisper taking off and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

She heard him chuckle as he pulled her away to look at her. "How have you been?" He asked, she didn't have to ask why he was asking, remembering what Lupin had told her when she had first met him.

"Better, I've been hanging out with Harry more, not so much me time, more people time." She stuck her tongue out in mock disgust. "Just taking it one day at a time I guess."

"Yeah, well I almost came down there myself."

"I wouldn't want you to get caught just because of me… that wouldn't have helped." Ariana sighed, "I didn't mean to cause so many problems."

"Harry tells me you're hanging out with some boy named Draco Malfoy." Sirius said, as he ushered her into the kitchen.

"Well, not recently, we kind of stopped talking, stuff happened." She said hoping he wouldn't want her to elaborate.

"He's really no good I wouldn't bother with him. He's as scummy as his parents." Sirius said with a nasty look on his face.

Ariana frowned. "He did save my life at one point, so he couldn't be all bad. And he's the only person who talks to me, or did."

"How many times have you already almost kicked the bucket at the school?" Tonks asked.

"Three…" she shrugged, hoping there wouldn't be an uproar.

"Really giving Harry a run for his money." Sirius joked as he took a drink of whatever he had in the cup in front of him. She grinned. Between Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ariana had been filled in on Harry's luck with attracting death.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be a Potter if I didn't feel the need to cheat death." Both Lupin and Sirius gave her a look, "Sorry."

Just then a whole group of people filed into the kitchen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione bringing up the rear.

"Just been to see Arthur," a woman with bright red hair that matched Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny spoke. Ariana could only guess this was Mrs. Weasley. "He's doing quite well." She rushed around making sure everyone was taking off their coats and hanging them up. Ariana watch quietly, no one else had noticed her new presence yet. As Mrs. Weasley turned towards the table she stopped. "Oh my! You must be Ariana! Fred and George told me about you." She smiled warmly down at her, and Ariana stood up to shake her hand, not knowing what else to do.

"Um, yeah, I'm Ari." Feeling silly, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum! Splendid to see you it really has been too long!" George said stepping forward taking up his Mother's hand and shaking it much longer than what he needed to, but he got the desired results, Ariana grinned and mouthed the words 'Thank you' at him.

"Really George," Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "Well, unless you all want to eat dust for dinner I suggest you leave to I can get started." She went to shuffle them out of the kitchen but Ariana didn't move. She was brought up with some manners and she couldn't justify staying here without helping with something.

"Um, if it's alright with you Mrs. Weasley, err… I mean, would you like some help? I'm a really good cook." She felt her face flush red as everyone looked at her.

"Well of course dear! You lot could learn something from this one!" She scolded them as they quickly left, before Mrs. Weasley got any ideas about having them help as well.

Ariana did most of the rushing for Mrs. Weasley insisting that she sit down. Ariana wasn't used to helping so she mostly took control, letting Mrs. Weasley tell her what to do next, helping with her wand every now and again to which Ariana would quickly and reply in the most friendly way "Thank you!" Before long Ariana had everything slowly coming to a boil and cooking at a good temperature so she sat at the table next to Mrs. Weasley.

"My goodness you are wonderful, such a nice change. You really didn't have to dear." Mrs. Weasley beamed down at her.

"It's really not a problem; I used to cook for… well, for the DeHaans." Ariana shrugged.

"Were those the people who raised you?" She asked softly. Ariana nodded. "Well she taught you to cook wonderfully."

"Well she didn't really teach me per say, but I learned alright."

If Mrs. Weasley was confused about that statement she didn't let on. A couple minutes later and everyone started filing into the kitchen as the smell wafted through the house. Just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Ariana had just pulled out a large vanilla Jell-O cake out of the oven pouring the middle into the pan and placing it in the freezer part of the4 fridge so it could cool. "This smells amazing Mum!" Ron said, his mouth almost drooling over the food Ariana was placing on the table with Mrs. Weasley.

"Wasn't me," She smiled. "Ariana did everything."

"She's almost better than you Mum, and that's saying something." George said just as Ariana leaned besides him to set the gravy on the table, he noticed her blush.

"Well, that's everything; the cake should be cool enough to frost it by the time we're done." Ariana said, taking the only open spot which was next to George who smiled, Ariana didn't notice Fred elbow George in the side.

As they ate and talked through their meal George took most of Ariana's attention. Complimenting her cooking, and after she told what had happened in potions that day, Sirius had asked how her last day had gone, told her she was braver than most students. By the end of dinner, it was quite obvious to everyone except Ariana that George was beginning to fancy her. As she went to stand to get the cake from the freezer, it should have been cool enough to top with the whipped topping; George stopped her getting up to get it himself. "Aw, thanks you didn't have to." She smiled as she took the cake over to the counter as she spread the topping over it. Which took longer and became a messier task than it normally would have, as George tried to help only managing to get whipped cream on his hand which he promptly wiped all over Ariana's face.

"I'm still getting you back for the mashed potatoes and gravy." He smirked as Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"Gunna take a lot more than that to get me back." She wiped the whipped cream off her face with her hand then licked it off. "I love food, so I really don't mind. Will you hand me the knife?" She pointed behind him to a knife sitting there. He pretended to hand it to her but as she went to reach it held it up above his head. He was almost a foot taller than her, so there was no way she was getting it without magic. She laughed as she jumped up trying to get the knife from him. "Come on George! Don't you want some cake?" She tried bribing him.

"I have something else in mind instead." He smirked, "Go out with me, and I'll give you the knife." Ariana stopped jumping and stared up at George a bit shocked. Everyone else giggled, except Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, neither was all that amused.

"Oh, my… I uh… wow, I really don't know what to say to that." She felt her face grow hot, true she never cared about being the person people stared at, but to be thrown into the spotlight so suddenly and not on her own terms surprised her. "Give me the knife and I'll give you my answer?" She was quite aware of everyone watching them.

George looked from the knife to her, thinking. "How do I know you'll tell me?"

"How do I know you'll give me the knife if I tell you first?" Ariana retorted.

"Pretty and smart." George joked, Ariana turned redder, and she would have given anything to not be herself right then and there.

Ariana looked behind him suddenly pointing her hand towards the fridge, her eyes wide in horror as her bottom lip trembled. George lowered the knife down to his chest level and turned to look where she had been pointing. At which point she quickly, and safely, took the knife from his distracted grip and began to cut the cake in victory. "Told you George gotta be quicker than that." She busied herself with cutting the cake and going around placing it on people's plates. Sirius was the last person and as she leaned over to put it down he quickly whispered to her.

"Nice one." Ariana nodded.

"Didn't want to do that in front of everyone, I've never been so embarrassed…" She sighed and sat the cake down on the counter and went towards the kitchen door, claiming a need for the bathroom.

"Up the stairs on your right." Sirius said, watching her go.

As soon as she was out of the kitchen, she let out a breath of air. This was an interesting start to Christmas Break. Her mind thought over what Draco would say if he heard about this, part of her wished he had been there, after all wasn't she allowed to date who she wanted? And George was nice, he was funny, he treated her nicely… but there was just something missing with him and she couldn't put her finger on it. "Come on Ari, its Christmas Break you shouldn't be worrying about anything." She muttered to herself to try and shake the feelings in her stomach. She marched up the stairs taking her time to look around; this place was huge and just amazing. When she finally found the bathroom she took her time in there as well. By the time she finally came back down almost everyone had gone to do their own things before bed, George included, for which Ariana was silently thankful, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him just yet. As she walked into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was at the sink washing off the dished.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about the dishes! Please let me do them," Ariana took a step forward but Mrs. Weasley held out her hand.

"Oh no, you've done enough tonight I think." She said it with a smile, but her voice carried a bit of disappointment in it.

Ariana stopped taking a step back. "I'm sorry?" She said, not really knowing what to say. Was she angry about not answering George? She couldn't thought he was serious about it was she? He had to have been joking; yeah… had to have been a joke. "Mrs. Weasley did I do something wrong?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "No dear, I'm sorry. I've just got so much on my plate… with Arthur, and The Order; and I guess I'm just tired." She felt a bit bad for taking it out on the poor girl.

"I mean, you know George was joking about that. I mean probably… I really don't know what to think about it." Ariana sighed herself sitting down into the chair she had been sitting at during dinner picking at her piece of cake. "I don't know a lot about boys and dating, and this whole 'guys will actually like you' thing is just really new and weird for me. I've never really been the kinda girl guys go for." She didn't know why she was telling Mrs. Weasley all this, but somehow it made her feel better.

"Sweetie, didn't your parents have that talk with you?" She turned drying off her hands with a towel as she sat in the chair next to her.

Ariana shook her head, "I know the basics, mostly from books, I know guys find women attractive and I know they have to have sex to get pregnant, and I know there are methods to still be able to have sex and not get pregnant, but it's all so mechanical… I don't know about the feelings involved… All I know is the man and woman are supposed to love each other… but for what that feeling actually _is_… well that's what I don't know." Ariana felt suddenly very silly.

Mrs. Weasley reached over placing her hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, love isn't something you can learn from a book. When it happens you'll just know it. You may not know when the feeling actual hit you, when you actually started loving that person; but you'll just know that nothing else seems right with anyone else besides that person. That one person will come along and you will just know why it wouldn't work out with anyone else."

Ariana nodded, she looked over at Mrs. Weasley, "When did you meet Mr. Weasley?"

She smiled, "We were both at Hogwarts, we were about your age and I don't know, something had just clicked between us and it was like an unspoken bond that we were never going to be with anyone else besides each other." She stood going back over to the sink, a small smile on her face from the memory. "Don't you worry dear, you will find someone. You're smart and very pretty; who knows you may have already met him." She gave her a wink before turning back towards the dishes. Ariana took that as her cue to leave.

She stood up from the table and walked over to where she had placed her bag. She hadn't really used it since the night she left the DeHaans there were even still some clothes in it that she hadn't taken out. As she walked out into the hall she bumped into Sirius. "Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself, been shown where you are sleeping yet?" He asked. Ariana shook her head. "Come on." He took up the stairs, multiple stairs at a time Ariana had to do the same to keep up. "The other girls are in one room across the hall, but if you want some space for yourself there is this room here, it's not much but it's better than sleeping outside." Sirius opened a door to a bit of a dusty room that had been cleaned recently. She didn't have to say anything as Sirius took her silence for the fact that she would take it. He said goodnight as he let her get changed and get ready for bed.

As she slipped her tank over her head a knock came at the door. She made sure she was decent before telling them to come in. George slowly opened the door, smiling as he saw her. "Thought this was the one I saw Sirius show you into." He sat down onto her bed, bouncing a bit as he did so. "So."

Ariana looked over at him as she placed her bag on top of the small dresser that was in the room. "So… what?"

"You never answered my question. Wanna go out?" He was a bit less cocky about it this time he even turned a bit red.

Ariana looked back at her bag, playing with one of the strings. So he wasn't joking. "Um, I dunno George… I'm still trying to figure things out with myself and with… well you know…" She watched his reaction in the mirror.

"He's no good Ari, not for you, not for himself, not for anyone. You deserve so much better…" He stood and walked over towards her standing behind her reaching out placing a hand on her arm. "His whole family is mental; they'll look at those things on your arms and see them as ugly scars. Not the proof that you had a hard time and no one to turn to. He isn't good for you Ari, you said it yourself. You too barely dated a week and he cheated on you with that pug girl. You don't have to keep punishing yourself for something that you didn't even do."

Ariana looked into his brown eyes that always seemed to hold onto laughter even when he was being serious. "I just… I'm not sure what I want anymore… seeing that was hard. I mean, am I really that pathetic that guys can't stand to date me for longer than a week? How do I know it'll be different with any other guy?"

"Let me show you, I can prove there are good guys out there." He was whispering now, Ariana felt herself have goose bumps up and down her arms.

She turned a bit so she was no longer watching the reflection but the actual George. "Give me time ok? That's all I want is some time… Can you give me that?"

He thought about it for a moment before leaning down and placing a quick peck on her cheek. "Alright, how's till the end of Christmas Break sound?"

Ariana nodded, "That's fine."

They stood there for a few moments just looking each other over. He was taller than herself; his skin was dotted with freckles she almost wasn't sure if he was tan or just covered in freckles. His brown eyes were full of laughter, while hers was filled with something he'd never seen. It was almost sadness, but not that sad the longer you looked into them. It made him think of the way you felt as if thinking of a long lost friend.

"Well…" George said breaking their silence. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning alright?"

Ariana nodded, "Yeah, morning." She watched him leave and she crawled into the bed, her mind racing harder than ever. She didn't sleep very well, tossing and turning all through the night.


End file.
